


the wizard and the reaper

by HopelessBanana, maricharde



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Text Messages, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), background johann/kravitz, background taako/magic Brian, kravitz is keetz, kravkeetz, sickle cell anemia, taakitz, text, texts fic, we don't care what griffold says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/pseuds/HopelessBanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricharde/pseuds/maricharde
Summary: Kravitz's number is left on a bathroom stall wall. Taako decides to text him. Neither of them have any idea who the other is.





	1. middle bathroom stall

**Author's Note:**

> _maricharde as Kravitz_  
>  **hopelessbanana as Taako**  
> 
> shoutout to the roleplay zone server ily guys
> 
> P.S. we're using day-month-year format

## 07.11.2017

 

01:17 pm

**you know, today is just a shitty day. this paper is gonna be the death of me**

 

01:19 pm

_I know something about bad days, sure. Who is this?_

 

01:22 pm

 **a mystery.** **i don't know who you are either. but someone put your number in the middle bathroom stall on the third floor of the art building. just so you know.**

 

01:23 pm

**but hey. we've got a conversation going now. why quit it?**

 

01:25 pm

_Right. Thanks for letting me know, I'll clean it when I get the chance._

 

01:26 pm

_What's the paper?_

 

01:30 pm

**literature. i hate it. they write stuff and it works, how should i know how?**

 

01:33 pm

_You just analyse it, that's how._

 

01:35 pm

**just analyse it. a breakthrough. i way prefer math. right or wrong answer. simple.**

 

01:36 pm

_There is literally nothing simple about math._

 

01:37 pm

**come on. it's just numbers. words are hard.**

 

01:38 pm

_It's just words. Numbers are hard._

 

01:43 pm

_What do you even have to read for this? And are you procrastinating through texting?_

 

01:45 pm

**i'm only procrastinating a little bit.**

 

01:46 pm

**it's on dante's inferno.**

 

01:48 pm

_Oh, I actually love that. Seriously, you're not having fun with writing a paper on Dante's Inferno?_

 

01:49 pm

**i don't get it?**

 

01:55 pm

_Well I mean, it's the first of the three, right? So it's like the start of the journey. Gotta go through all nine circles to see what sin is and reject it._

 

02:01 pm

_Sorry._

 

02:08 pm

**holy shit. please write this for me.**

 

02:09 pm

_Sure, do my math homework for me._

 

02:11 pm

**deal. easy.**

 

02:15 pm

_Great. Meet me at the parking lot behind Tesco at exactly 2:24 am to trade skills._

 

02:20 pm

**i can't give away my secret identity!**

 

02:22 pm

_Damn. Guess you have to deal with that paper on your own then._

 

02:23 pm

_And I'll just let math kill me. Goodbye…_

 

02:25 pm

**rest in peace, my new friend**

 

02:26 pm

 

05:30 pm

_How did the essay go?_

 

05:35 pm

**finally done. it's shit but it's finished. thanks for asking.**

 

05:37 pm

**how's your day been, bud?**

 

05:39 pm

_Good job. Proud of you._

 

05:40 pm

_It's been... sleepy. I slept through it._

 

05:41 pm

**wow i fuckin wish that was me**

 

05:42 pm

**i'm jealous**

 

05:45 pm

_Can I ask you something?_

 

05:48 pm

**can't promise i'll answer but shoot**

 

05:49 pm

_What’s your name?_

 

05:55 pm

**mmm that’s a secret**

 

05:56 pm

_Right. How about a codename then?_

 

06:01 pm

**call me the wizard. you?**

 

06:02 pm

_The wizard? Really? Okay._

 

06:09 pm

_You can call me the Reaper._

 

06:11 pm

**holy fuck. the wizard and the reaper. what a pair.**

 


	2. oh wow that is nerdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer. and features geeking out about dnd. what else did you expect?

## 09.11.2017

 

01:50 pm

 _I_ _definitely failed a math test. Thought you'd enjoy this update about me battling the worst of all school subjects._

 

01:54 pm

**You just need a good tutor, I guess.**

 

01:56 pm

_Or maybe I just need to plot against the math teacher... Hm._

 

01:57 pm

**maybe i am your math teacher**

 

01:57 pm

**infiltrating the student body via text messages**

 

01:58 pm

**subliminally trying to convince everyone to love numbers**

 

01:58 pm

**pythagoras was cool guys**

 

02:03 pm

_No he wasn't, and neither are you._

 

02:03 pm

_You suck and so does your class._

 

02:04 pm

_And I can say that because you don't know who I am._

 

02:09 pm

**What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in Harvard University, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret goverment coding experiments, and I have over 300 confirmed maths dissertations. I am trained in mathematical warfare and I’m the top decoder in government operations. You are nothing to me but just another number. I will divide you by zero with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over text message? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with a whiteboard marker. Not only am I an extensively trained mathlete, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Intelligence Service and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

 

02:10 pm

_Oh my god, I fucking hate you._

 

02:10 pm

 

02:11 pm

_Did you google that or did you just have it on hand?_

 

02:14 pm

**i did have to google it i will admit**

 

02:15 pm

_Okay, I suppose that’s the better alternative._

 

02:17 pm

_I’m going to sulk in my room and write angsty poetry about the math teacher._

 

02:17 pm

_Who’s not you._

 

02:18 pm

**you should write me a sonnet**

 

02:18 pm

**about maths**

 

02:35 pm

_Shall I compare thee to a rotting corpse?_

_The nightmare starts as soon as I wake up._

_Of all the subjects at school you're the worst -_

_The awful, cruel and relentless math._

 

_There is no way, no way to escape_

_Equations, formulas and graphs,_

_And every day old demons create_

_New questions to torment us, and laugh._

 

_Another test and another F,_

_While there's so many better things to do._

_I guess this torment will just never end,_

_Next time I will pretend I have the flu._

 

_This textbook only belongs in the fire._

_Can't wait until the teacher retires._

 

02:36 pm

_How’s that?_

 

02:39 pm

**holy fuck**

 

02:39 pm

**that’s amazing**

 

02:40 pm

**wrong but amazing**

 

02:41 pm

_Thanks, I’ll be here all day._

 

02:43 pm

**so at least you’re like**

 

02:43 pm

**actually super talented at english**

 

02:43 pm

**that sorta makes up for the maths?**

 

02:47 pm

_I don’t know if I’m super talented but I definitely like it._

 

02:47 pm

_And I hate math with a burning passion_

 

02:50 pm

**come on whats the problem**

 

02:50 pm

**its just numbers**

 

02:51 pm

**you can add them and subtract them but they  never stop working the same way and they always make sense**

 

02:51 pm

**writing and people and shit thats always different**

 

02:53 pm

_They never fucking make sense and you know it. It’s always all twisted and weird and there’s too many formulas and it’s hell._

 

02:54 pm

**it’s just formulas**

 

02:57 pm

_With writing you just… Read. Sometimes you gotta dig up some context. But it’s not even that different from just… Talking to people. It’s just people instead of soulless numbers._

 

02:58 pm

**i’m not saying this as like**

 

02:58 pm

**a misanthrope**

 

02:59 pm

**i’m pretty popular actually, believe it or not**

 

02:59 pm

**but people are weird and they do weird shit**

 

02:59 pm

**they’re hard to understand**

 

03:00 pm

**but numbers just do**

 

03:04 pm

_Yeah but… It’s still just people. And weird is a compliment._

 

03:05 pm

**"wEiRd iS A CoMpLiMeNt"**

 

03:06 pm

 __ _That’s what I said, wise guy._

 

03:07 pm

**weird isn’t always bad**

 

03:07 pm

**but in this case its not good**

 

03:09 pm

_...And by “this case” you mean?_

 

03:11 pm

**english seems to be all about the worst things that happen to people**

 

03:11 pm

**the extremes**

 

03:11 pm

**people under duress**

 

03:11 pm

**that’s not what people are actually like**

 

03:11 pm

**people act differently and unpredictably**

 

03:12 pm

**and i don’t get it**

 

03:12 pm

**numbers don’t change**

 

03:15 pm

_I mean I can understand your reasoning but_

 

03:16 pm

_Words are still easier than numbers_

 

03:16 pm

**maybe for you**

 

03:19 pm

_And the extremes are appealing because the readers want an escape, or to live through something they can’t actually experience_

 

03:22 pm

**how does that explain tragedies**

 

03:22 pm

**come on**

 

03:23 pm

**lit students like to feel smart because they read into like**

 

03:23 pm

**blue curtains or some shit**

 

03:23 pm

**maybe the curtains are just fuckin blue!**

 

03:23 pm

**it’s a good colour!**

 

03:28 pm

_I guarantee you the curtains are always just fucking blue. This is an easy joke people like to use to explain to themselves why they don’t like to interpret stuff. There’s much more to it than blue curtains._

 

03:30  pm

**i just dont get it**

 

03:31 pm

_Well. Maybe I can change your mind someday._

 

03:33 pm

**hmm**

 

03:33 pm

**maybe i can change yours about maths**

 

03:34 pm

_Well, you are the wizard after all. And it would take magic._

 

03:36 pm

**see? you’re getting it**

 

03:36 pm

 

03:39 pm

**although a hint**

 

03:39 pm

**i’m not the wizard cause my maths skills are magical**

 

03:39 pm

**it’s my skill in something else**

 

03:44 pm

**god that sounds sexual out of context**

 

03:44 pm

**it’s not sex stuff**

 

03:45 pm

_…_

 

03:45 pm

_It’s a rubbish hint, what the hell is “something else”_

 

03:45 pm

**the hint is not maths**

 

03:47 pm

_Is it another school subject then?_

 

03:48 pm

**its an optional one**

 

03:48 pm

_You’re not in band, right?_

 

03:48 pm

_Latin?_

 

03:49 pm

_Cheerleading?_

 

03:50 pm

**nope**

 

03:50 pm

_Hm._

 

03:51 pm

**hm indeed**

 

03:55 pm

_Mysterious._

 

03:57 pm

**us wizards tend to be**

 

03:57 pm

**creepy old men buried in piles of books stroking our excessively long beards**

 

03:59 pm

_...Am I texting a creepy old man with a beard?_

 

04:00 pm

**yes**

 

04:00 pm

_Hot_

 

04:01 pm

**everything’s somebody’s somethin’**

 

04:03 pm

_I mean. True._

 

04:03 pm

_Seriously though. Are you a guy? I didn’t even ask._

 

04:05 pm

**yeah i am**

 

04:05 pm

**you?**

 

04:06 pm

_Yeah, me too._

 

04:08 pm

**also i misread “are you a guy” as “are you a gay” first**

 

04:08 pm

**i mean answer is the same i don’t know if yours is**

 

04:10 pm

_It is._

 

04:11 pm

**holy fuck what’s the chance**

 

04:11 pm

**oh wait half our high school is gay**

 

04:11 pm

**so very fucking high**

 

04:12 pm

_Which also means I’m no closer to figuring out who you are than before._

 

04:13 pm

**just how i like it**

 

04:13 pm

_Hm._

 

04:14 pm

_Math club? Art club? Student council?_

 

04:15 pm

**nope! none of the above**

 

04:16 pm

_Smh_

 

04:16 pm

_I’ll guess eventually_

 

04:17 pm

**you can try**

 

05:00 pm

**So now I’m wondering what clubs the reaper himself is in**

 

05:06 pm

_Are you now?_

 

05:06 pm

_Well, there’s two._

 

05:07 pm

**  
**

 

05:07 pm

**gimme a hint**

 

05:08 pm

**have you mentioned any of them to me yet when you were guessing**

 

05:08 pm

_One of them, yes._

 

05:09 pm

**oooooh**

 

05:13 pm

**band, latin, cheerleading, maths, art, council**

 

05:13 pm

**it can’t be maths**

 

05:13 pm

**you don’t seem like a cheerleader to me**

 

05:14 pm

_Correct._

 

05:15 pm

**band gives me the image of the literal grim reaper in one of those funny suits they wear**

 

05:16 pm

_Well._

 

05:16 pm

**please say you’re in band cause this image is fuckin beautiful**

 

05:17 pm

_I’m in band._

 

05:17 pm

**holy fuck**

 

05:17 pm

**my day is made**

 

05:18 pm

**take me grim reaper this is the best mental image i’ll ever get**

 

05:20 pm

 

05:21 pm

 

05:23 pm

_I need more skull emojis. Ones with actual emotions._

 

05:25 pm

**skulls can’t emote reaper boy**

 

05:26 pm

_Well not real ones. But emojis could work._

 

05:26 pm

_Cats don’t exactly emote either and yet we have all the smiling and crying cat emojis._

 

05:27 pm

**holy shit**

 

05:28 pm

**cats still have flesh to make different faces**

 

05:30 pm

_Skulls can have magic. I’ll fight._

 

05:31 pm

**magic isn’t real except for the magic i make in the kitchen**

 

05:31 pm

**wait**

 

05:32 pm

_You’re in the fucking cooking club, aren’t you._

 

05:32 pm

**you didn’t see that last part**

 

05:33 pm

_I absolutely did. I’m not letting it slide._

 

05:34 pm

**yes i am indeed the sexiest chef in cooking club**

 

05:34 pm

**i wear nothing but a branded apron and a wizard hat instead of a chef’s hat**

 

05:36 pm

_Are you the apron-with-a-cheesy-joke-on-it type of guy or do you keep it classy in the kitchen?_

 

05:36 pm

**the apron has my face on it and my logo made out in leds**

 

05:37 pm

_Of course it fucking does._

 

05:37 pm

_This skull is rolling its eyes._

 

05:38 pm

**nah it’s actually just a nice pink**

 

05:38 pm

_Well now you have to make the one with leds._

 

05:39 pm

**i actually do now**

 

05:40 pm

_Send pics when you make it._

 

05:41 pm

**it’d have my face and my logo on it**

 

05:41 pm

**i’m not gonna reveal my identity**

 

05:41 pm

**i don’t trust like that**

 

05:42 pm

_It was worth a try._

 

05:42 pm

**mmm good attempt**

 

07:15 pm

_I just burned toast. How does one even burn toast._

 

07:19 pm

**wooooooooow**

 

07:19 pm

**i’m impressed that’s super bad**

 

07:20 pm

**wow**

 

07:22 pm

_Ugh._

 

07:22 pm

_This is hell._

 

07:23 pm

**bet your house stinks too**

 

07:24 pm

_It DOES, it’s TERRIBLE_

 

07:28 pm

_Maybe I can bully my siblings into bringing me some takeout instead._

 

07:30 pm

**siblings hm?**

 

07:30 pm

**i have a sister, what about you**

 

07:31 pm

_One brother, one sister, both older._

 

07:31 pm

**aww nice**

 

07:32 pm

_No, it’s not. It’s hell._

 

07:32 pm

_I love them but they’re full of shit._

 

07:33 pm

**oh mood**

 

07:33 pm

**my sister is a monster**

 

07:33 pm

**i love her but she’s a monster**

 

07:34 pm

_Bet she says the same about you._

 

07:34 pm

**oh absolutely**

 

07:36 pm

_Is she younger than you?_

 

07:38 pm

**same age**

 

07:38 pm

**we’re twins**

 

07:38 pm

_Ohhh!_

 

07:39 pm

_Hey, that narrows it down. There can’t be that many twins in this school_

 

07:39 pm

**fuck**

 

07:40 pm

_A cooking club member with a twin sister_

 

07:40 pm

**you’ll never find me that’s totally not specific**

 

07:42 pm

**you gotta tell me something super incriminating now**

 

07:44 pm

_Uh_

 

07:47 pm

_I’m also in one of the really nerdy clubs?_

 

07:48 pm

**hmm**

 

07:48 pm

**I already know about band though**

 

07:48 pm

_Hey, band is not nerdy._

 

07:49 pm

**it’s kind of nerdy**

 

07:49 pm

**idk what other nerd clubs are there**

 

07:50 pm

**chess?**

 

07:51 pm

**dungeons and dragons?**

 

07:52 pm

_I fucking hate how quickly you guessed that._

 

07:52 pm

**oooh**

 

07:52 pm

**which**

 

07:53 pm

_D &D _

 

07:55 pm

**oh wow that is nerdy**

 

07:55 pm

**what character do you play like**

 

07:55 pm

**a mage**

 

07:56 pm

**or a warrior or what**

 

07:57 pm

**healer?**

 

07:57 pm

_Oh my God._

 

07:57 pm

**i’m just guessing classes**

 

07:58 pm

_I’m not telling you anyway, that would be narrowing it down too much._

 

07:59 pm

**as if i know literally anything about dnd**

 

07:59 pm

_Still not telling you._

 

08:00 pm

**come onnnn**

 

08:03 pm

**i think i’d have to play a mage wouldn’t i**

 

08:03 pm

**if i’m a wizard**

 

08:05 pm

_There literally is a wizard class._

 

08:07 pm

**oh**

 

08:07 pm

**that’s useful**

 

08:10 pm

_What race would you play? A swishy elf? A tender orc? A tormented tiefling?_

 

08:13 pm

**ooooh**

 

08:13 pm

**elves are hot right**

 

08:14 pm

**i watched lord of the rings once and the elves were hot**

 

08:14 pm

**i’ll be a legolas motherfucker**

 

08:15 pm

_H_

 

08:16 pm

_Okay. I mean. I don’t know what I expected._

 

08:17 pm

_I know plenty of people who consider orcs hot but you know. We all have our preferences._

 

08:18 pm

**and what are yours**

 

08:18 pm

_Tieflings and elves are superior_

 

08:19 pm

**well i’ve got the elf box checked at least**

 

08:19 pm

**what’s a tiefling**

 

08:19 pm

_Horny boys. With horns. And infernal legacy._

 

08:20 pm

**i’m so confused**

 

08:20 pm

 **infern** **al legacy?**

 

08:24 pm

_Are you, like, actually interested, or am I geeking out about something you don’t care about?_

 

08:24 pm

**no no it’s interesting**

 

08:24 pm

**i just kinda thought**

 

08:25 pm

**elves dwarves humans**

 

08:25 pm

**mages fighters healers**

 

08:25 pm

**that’s your lot**

 

08:26 pm

_Well there’s… much more than that. Just the official handbook for 5e mentions 12 classes and 9 races and that’s just the tip of the iceberg._

 

08:26 pm

**holy fuck**

 

08:26 pm

**what’s 5e that’s d &d yeah**

 

08:27 pm

_Fifth edition, the newest one. Every now and then a new edition is published with updated rules or changes stuff to improve the gameplay._

 

08:27 pm

**isn’t the game just**

 

08:28 pm

**sitting around the table and like**

 

08:28 pm

**acting**

 

08:29 pm

_Well pretty much, but there’s a shitton of rules surrounding that. Battle mechanics, class features, worldbuilding…_

 

08:29 pm

_Dice rolling…_

 

08:30 pm

_I have to buy more dice._

 

08:32 pm

**this is nerdy as fuck**

 

08:32 pm

**how many dice do you need???**

 

08:33 pm

_See that’s a tricky question because there’s no such thing as too much dice_

 

08:33 pm

_They’re all so pretty_

 

08:34 pm

**aren’t they just like**

 

08:34 pm

**dice though**

 

08:35 pm

_Just dice._

 

08:35 pm

_Fuck._

 

08:35 pm

_I’m gonna send you some pictures._

 

08:37 pm

**???**

 

08:37 pm

**okay**

 

08:39 pm

**holy fuck i really did just like**

 

08:39 pm

**open the floodgates on this one**

 

08:40 pm

_Look at them._

 

 

08:43 pm

_They’re beautiful._

__

 

08:46 pm

_Or these._

 

 

08:48 pm

_I totally want the opalite ones but they’re expensive as fuck._

 

08:52 pm

**why are there so many different kinds holy shit**

 

08:53 pm

_Because you use them for different things._

 

08:53 pm

**wow**

 

08:54 pm

**holy fuck**

 

08:58 pm

_Right, I’m done, we can change the subject_

 

08:58 pm

**no no it’s cool**

 

08:59 pm

**i just didn’t realize how much shit went into this stuff haha**

 

08:52 pm

_Yeah, there’s a lot. It’s confusing when you just start getting into it but gets easier and more fun with time. And then it’s an addiction._

 

08:54 pm

**oh**

 

08:54 pm

**huh**

 

08:54 pm

**maybe i’ll try playing then**

 

08:55 pm

_Well, if the D &D club gets a new member, I’ll know who you are. _

 

08:56 pm

**i’ll just have to find somewhere else to play**

 

08:59 pm

_Fair enough. Let me know how it goes!_

 

09:01 pm

**perhaps i will**

 

09:01 pm

**in the vaguest of terms i can come up with, of course**

 

09:02 pm

_Obviously._

 

09:02 pm

**obviously**

 

09:30 pm

**so uh what exactly has you enamoured with tieflings anyway**

 

10:00 pm

**mmm never mind then**

 

11:04 pm

**maybe too personal a question**

 

## 10.11.2017

 

08:30 am

**um**

 

08:34 am

**i get that it’s weird some random person messages you out of the blue and keeps trying to talk but uh**

 

08:40 am

**i actually kinda liked talking to you**


	3. see you in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last christmas i gave you my heart

## 11.11.2017

 

8:30 pm

_I like talking to you too._

 

8:35 pm

**hey you kinda died on me there**

 

8:35 pm

**i was worried**

 

8:36 pm

_Yeah I had a medical thing. It's fine now. Sorry._

 

8:36 pm

**oh**

 

8:36 pm

**shit sorry**

 

8:37 pm

_No, it's okay, I'm kinda used to it, as morbid as it sounds._

 

8:38 pm

_And to answer your question from earlier, tieflings look cool, are often outsiders, and have rad abilities_

 

8:38 pm

**used to it?**

 

8:38 pm

**that doesn't sound good**

 

8:39 pm

_I've had a disease my whole life, it happens._

 

8:39 pm

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

8:40 pm

**oh fuck**

 

8:40 pm

**i won't pry sorry**

 

8:40 pm

**that**

 

8:41 pm

**that sucks ass though**

 

8:42 pm

_No, you have nothing to be sorry about, don't worry._

 

8:42 pm

_What's up?_

 

8:44 pm

**nothing's up i was just**

 

8:44 pm

**worried i guess**

 

8:45 pm

_Oh._

 

8:45 pm

_That's... Honestly so sweet?_

 

8:47 pm

**shut up**

 

8:47 pm

_I'm just saying._

 

_8:47 pm_

_Shutting up now._

 

8:48 pm

 

8:55 pm

_Remember when I said my siblings are full of shit? Today they're actually fantastic._

 

__

 

_[[image: a single bed, with a pile of sweets on it. there's an MCR poster visible on the wall and crutches leaning against the bed.]]_

 

8:58 pm

**holy shit**

 

8:58 pm

**that's really cute**

 

8:59 pm

**also nice mcr poster you fucking emo**

 

9:02 pm

_Fuck off, it's a good band._

 

9:03 pm

**lmaooooo**

 

9:04 pm

**it's good they're spoiling you though**

 

9:06 pm

_Yeah, they have their moments. And those moments are always great._

 

9:06 pm

**my sister is the same**

 

9:06 pm

**siblings right**

 

9:08 pm

_Siblings._

 

9:10 pm

_Do you and your twin sister do that thing where you finish eachother's sentences and coordinate outfits?_

 

9:12 pm

**uh no**

 

9:12 pm

**not really**

 

9:13 pm

**she's more punk than me**

 

9:13 pm

**i'm like preppy gay pink cardigans button up shirts**

 

9:13 pm

**she's fishnets ripped denim leather jacket**

 

9:15 pm

_Hmmm, yes, good. Keep narrowing it down for me._

 

9:15 pm

_Now you have to change your entire wardrobe to avoid my secret agents infiltrating every class to spot the one wearing pink cardigans._

 

9:16 pm

_Goddamn preps._

 

9:18 pm

**god**

 

9:18 pm

**here's another hint i'm vain and can't stop talking about myself**

 

9:19 pm

_I noticed._

 

9:20 pm

**it always worked for me so far**

 

9:21 pm

_Oh, right, mr. "I'm not a misanthrophe, I'm actually pretty popular"._

 

9:21 pm

**well exactly**

 

9:21 pm

**who knows maybe you've heard of me**

 

9:21 pm

_Maybe I'm actually talking to a school celebrity and have no idea._

 

9:22 pm

**no you're talking to a real life celebrity**

 

9:22 pm

**why do you think i need to keep my identity so secret**

 

9:23 pm

**can't let the kids know that i, elton john, like maths**

 

9:24 pm

_Holy shit, it all makes sense now._

 

9:24 pm

_Wait, no, you called band nerdy, I call bullshit._

 

9:25 pm

**fuck**

 

9:25 pm

**caught in the lie**

 

9:25 pm

_I can just see right through you._

 

9:28 pm

**that's cause i'm a ghost**

 

9:28 pm

**wooooooo**

 

9:29 pm

_WOW_

 

9:29 pm

_Blocked_

 

9:29 pm

**wow give me that big blocc**

 

9:30 pm

_Why are you like this_

 

9:30 pm

**it just kinda came out and i rolled with it?**

 

9:31 pm

_Hm! Terrible!_

 

9:31 pm

**don't be fucking rude**

 

9:34 pm

_Don't tell me how to live my life._

 

9:38 pm

**Thing is**

 

9:38 pm

**If you're rude**

 

9:38 pm

**I'll cry**

 

9:39 pm

**Then you'll feel bad**

 

9:42 pm

_Well. Fuck. You got me there._

 

9:42 pm

_Because I totally care whether a complete stranger feels bad about me being rude._

 

9:45 pm

**i'm not a complete stranger**

 

9:46 pm

_Okay, maybe not a complete stranger, but still kind of a stranger._

 

9:47 pm

**kind of sad actually**

 

9:47 pm

**yet we can't ruin this whole anonymous thing we've got going**

 

9:47 pm

_Yeah, no, it's fun_

 

9:50 pm

_It's actually kind of easier to talk if I don't know who you are?_

 

9:55 pm

_Sorry, maybe that's weird_

 

9:55 pm

**no no i get that**

 

9:55 pm

**you can be more honest**

 

9:56 pm

_Yeah_

 

9:58 pm

_Care less too, I guess. Although I can't say I don't care what you think at this point._

 

10:00 pm

**my opinion is always of vital importance**

 

10:02 pm

_...I don't know what other reply I expected._

 

9:02 pm

**eeeexactly**

 

## 12.11.2017 

 

7:15 am

_You ever wake up and start debating if you really need education?_

 

7:20 am

**every fucking day**

 

7:22 am

_Not a morning person then, huh?_

 

7:24 am

**nope**

 

7:28 am

_I was homeschooled until high school. The comfort of that was being able to convince the tutors to not arrive before 10 am._

 

7:28 am

_It was kind of a silver lining._

 

7:30 am

**oh fuck**

 

7:30 am

**cause of that disease?**

 

7:30 am

_Yep_

 

7:30 am

**ah**

 

7:34 am

**must have been lonely**

 

7:37 am

_Yeah, it was. So I kinda really wanted to go to a normal high school._

 

7:37 am

_What a fool I was._

 

7:38 am

**a fool?**

 

7:38 am

**you have band and dnd clubs so you must like**

 

7:38 am

**have friends**

 

7:39 am

_Oh, no, I meant like. Now I have to actually leave home every day at 7:30 am, boo_

 

7:40 am

**oh**

 

7:40 am

**lmao mood tho**

 

7:45 am

_I don't know about the friends thing though? Like_

 

7:45 am

_Just because you see someone twice a week for band practice doesn't automatically mean you're friends_

 

7:45 am

_And it's not like I have great people skills_

 

7:46 am

_Add the fact that I do often cancel meetings to that and_

 

7:46 am

_I don't know where I'm going with this_

 

7:49 am

**hey**

 

7:49 am

**you've got at least one**

 

7:50 am

_Hey? That's so fucking sweet? Again?_

 

7:51 am

**i'm just sugar and spice and all things nice (male)**

 

7:52 am

_Yeah. Yeah, you are._

 

7:52 am

_Whoever your boyfriend is he's lucky as hell_

 

7:55 am

**i don't have a boyfriend**

 

7:57 am

_Oh._

 

7:57 am

_Sorry, I just... kinda assumed?_

 

7:58 am

_You're funny and kind and apparently also popular so_

 

8:00 am

**nah i'm uh**

 

8:00 am

**single as fuck**

 

8:04 am

_Okay. Uh_

 

8:04 am

_Sorry?_

 

8:06 am

**why**

 

8:06 am

_I don't know, for making you uncomfortable or something._

 

8:07 am

**you didn't**

 

8:07 am

_Fair enough_

 

8:07 am

_I'm still surprised._

 

8:10 am

**that i'm single?**

 

8:10 am

_Yeah_

 

8:11 am

**lots of people are single**

 

8:12 am

_Yeah, but. You just seem really cool so I just assumed someone would snatch you up by now_

 

8:15 am

**that's**

 

8:18 am

**really sweet**

 

8:20 am

_Two can play this game._

 

8:21 am

**well nobody snatched me up yet, no**

 

8:22 am

_Are you cool with it? Or is it something that makes you upset? Just checking._

 

8:22 am

**what, being single?**

 

8:23 am

_Yeah_

 

8:25 am

**i mean i'd rather not be, it'd be nice to have someone, but it doesn't like**

 

8:25 am

**upset me**

 

8:26 am

**i don't lie awake at night thinking about all the dick i'm not getting**

 

8:27 am

_That's good, I suppose._

 

8:28 am

**i feel like it's just normal? is it weird that i'd rather just**

 

8:28 am

**wait for the right person**

 

8:30 am

_No, of course it's not. It's the right thing to do, I think._

 

8:31 am

**yeah**

 

8:31 am

**besides i don't want a reputation for being desperate lol**

 

8:32 am

_Oh yeah. Makes sense._

 

8:38 am

**mm**

 

8:38 am

**maybe because we don't know each other**

 

8:38 am

**i can tell you this**

 

8:39 am

**i'm terrified of what other people think of me**

 

8:39 am

**constantly**

 

8:42 am

_Oh_

 

8:45 am

_I mean, I think everyone cares about that at least a little bit. I like to say I don't but I know it's a lie._

 

8:45 am

_If it means anything, at least I think you're really great._

 

8:50 am

**sweet**

 

8:50 am

_Hm. Enthusiastic._

 

8:55 am

**honestly**

 

8:55 am

**i'm a little embarrassed**

 

8:57 am

**in a good way**

 

8:58 am

_Are you blushing?_

 

8:58 am

**a little**

 

8:58 am

_That's adorable._

 

9:00 am

**you don't even know what i look like**

 

9:01 am

_It's still adorable._

 

9:45 am

_You okay?_

 

1:00 pm

_What is this, revenge? :p_

 

4:00 pm

_Hm. Hope you're okay._

 

## 13.11.2017

 

8:00 am

**i'm okay**

 

8:00 am

**sorry**

 

8:00 am

**just couldn't find a reply**

 

8:10 am

_Okay. Guess it was my turn to get worried._

 

8:12 am

_Seriously, it's kind of weird to think that if something happened to you I'd never even know._

 

8:15 am

**that's**

 

8:15 am

**actually kind of horrifying**

 

8:18 am

_Yeah. God._

 

8:20 am

_I'm putting "someone notify the wizard" into my will._

 

8:21 am

**oh my god**

 

8:21 am

**don't even joke**

 

8:25 am

_Wonder which circle of hell I'd end up in._

 

8:27 am

_Sorry, sorry._

 

8:30 am

**what have you done to deserve hell**

 

8:30 am

**something bad?**

 

8:31 am

_Oh come on. You had to write that essay, you read Dante's Inferno. It's so easy to end up there._

 

8:32 am

**i didn't pay attention though**

 

8:32 am

**come on**

 

8:32 am

**what's your worst deadly sin**

 

8:35 am

_Let's see_

 

8:37 am

_Both our gay asses have the sodomy box checked_

 

8:37 am

_Probably gluttony and wrath too_

 

8:38 am

_There's a whole circle for fraud, you think cheating on math exams counts?_

 

8:40 am

**hmm fraud perhaps**

 

8:40 am

**i'll be in for sloth probably**

 

8:40 am

**envy**

 

8:41 am

_Oh yeah, definitely that one too._

 

8:44 am

_See you in hell then, I guess._

 

8:45 am

**hah**

 

8:45 am

**hopefully before that**

 

8:48 am

_Hm._

 

8:48 am

**hm**

 

8:49 am

_Hm!_

 

8:49 am

**hmmm**

 

8:50 am

**;)**

 

8:55 am

_Hey, how about a deal?_

 

9:00 am

**a deal?**

 

9:01 am

_If neither of us figures out who the other is before summer we have to do a dramatic reveal._

 

9:02 am

**oh shit**

 

9:03 am

**okay**

 

9:05 am

_Nice._

 

9:05 am

**nice**

 

## 14.11.2017

 

3:34 pm

_Holy shit, I hate Christmas shopping._

 

3:40 pm

**oh yeah?**

 

3:40 pm

**what you doing**

 

3:42 pm

_Currently battling the crowd in the mall trying to find gifts for my siblings and my aunt. It's still November, why is there so many people here already_

 

3:44 pm 

**oh fuck i'm literally in the mall too**

 

3:45 pm

_Oh shit_

3:45 pm

_What are you here for?_

 

3:48 pm

**i'm with my sister**

 

3:48 pm

**also christmas shopping**

 

3:48 pm

**i kinda love it though**

 

3:50 pm

_How can you love this_

 

3:50 pm

_It's crowded_

 

3:50 pm

_It's hot_

 

3:50 pm

_That's literally the definition of hell_

 

3:54 pm

**but all the decorations are up and there's loads of good deals and shit**

 

3:55 pm

_Ugh_

 

3:55 pm

**it's great**

 

3:58 pm

_It's horrible_

 

3:59 pm

_Next year I'm buying everything online_

 

4:00 pm

_At least my siblings are easy to shop for_

 

4:02 pm

**aww come on**

 

4:02 pm

**get into the festive holiday spirit**

 

4:05 pm

_This is not my holiday. All my festive energy went into Halloween._

 

4:07 pm

**wow you really are fucking goth**

 

4:09 pm

**come on michael buble left his cave for the season**

 

4:09 pm

**so can you**

 

4:12 pm

_I left my cave and I don't like it. I'm buying this Kat von D eyeshadows palette for my brother and then I'm going right back._

 

4:15 pm

**i'm jealous of your brother**

 

4:18 pm

**hey this is genuinely not like**

 

4:18 pm

**a hint hint thing don't get me wrong**

 

4:18 pm

**but what if we like**

 

4:18 pm

**get each other a present**

 

4:19 pm

**we can leave it somewhere in school**

 

4:19 pm

**anonymous**

 

4:22 pm

_Oh_

 

4:22 pm

_Now that would be a Super Secret Santa_

 

4:25 pm

_Hell yeah, let's do it._

_4:30 pm_

_So you like makeup, huh?_

 

4:33 pm

**i mean yeah**

 

4:34 pm

**i do already have some eyeshadow palettes and shit though and i don't want you to feel obliged to get me something as expensive as the kat von d stuff**

 

4:37 pm

_Hm._

 

4:37 pm

_Hey, this is universally considered a rude question, but I think in this case it's justified: w_ _hat size do you wear?_

 

4:40 pm

**extra small/small**

 

4:40 pm

**depending on the item**

 

4:40 pm

**if it runs small or i want a bigger fit a small**

 

4:40 pm

**tshirts and shit though...**

 

4:41 pm

_Got it. Thanks_

 

4:41 pm

**no problem**

 

4:45 pm

**i know exactly what to buy you**

 

4:47 pm

_Do you now._

 

4:47 pm

**yep**

 

4:47 pm

_Well, I'm looking forward to it._

 

4:48 pm

**as you should**

 

4:50 pm

_Now I kind of want to one up you._

 

4:55 pm

**hm**

 

4:55 pm

**you can try**

 

4:58 pm

_Sounds like a challenge._

 

5:00 pm

**or maybe i'm just trying to get a wildly expensive present off you**

 

5:00 pm

**you'll just have to see**

 

5:02 pm

_If you are, it's absolutely working._

 

5:03 pm

_Hey, my aunt is filthy rich. I have nothing to lose._

 

5:05 pm

**oooh**

 

5:05 pm

**nice**

 

5:05 pm

**i expect like**

 

5:05 pm

**urban decay's entire line then please and thank you**

 

5:07 pm

**i'm joking**

 

5:07 pm

**just want to be very clear**

 

5:10 pm

_Well. You'll just have to see._

 

5:11 pm

**god**


	4. don't tell the goth council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of hospitals, surgery, drugs and parental death in this chapter. We're also getting to backstories~

## 15.11.2017

 

03:15 pm

**ugh**

 

03:19 pm

_Ugh?_

 

03:20 pm

**have you ever read the handmaid's tale**

 

03:21 pm

_Are you writing another essay?_

 

03:21 pm

**we're just reading it in class right now but we will be, yeah**

 

03:22 pm

**she went on a full tangent for like three paragraphs about a fucking egg**

 

03:25 pm

_Holy shit. Interesting._

 

03:25 pm

_I've never read it, I have it on my to-read list though._

 

03:27 pm

**interesting?**

 

03:27 pm

**it's fucking insane**

 

03:27 pm

**why an egg**

 

03:28 pm

_Well I can't tell you until I read it, but if the woman talks about the egg for three paragraphs she must have an interesting point to make._

 

03:28 pm

**if she does i'm yet to find it**

 

03:28 pm

_Come on, don't give up. Keep going. You can do it. This is important reading material for a reason._

 

03:30 pm

**are you kidding me**

 

03:30 pm

**it's pretentious bullshit**

 

03:30 pm

_Everything is pretentious bullshit until you find meaning in it._

 

03:32 pm

**...that's actually kind of a nice way to look at things**

 

03:33 pm

_I'll take that as a compliment._

 

03:33 pm

**it is**

 

03:33 pm

_Thank you._

 

 

## 16.11.2017

 

05:07 pm

_How's the egg book?_

 

05:07 pm

**hell**

 

05:09 pm

_Hm. I finished buying the Christmas gifts today. Yours included. Maybe that can cheer you up?_

 

05:10 pm

  

 

05:10 pm

**i'm interested**

 

05:10 pm

**yours is ordered**

 

05:10 pm

**just needs to arrive**

 

05:12 pm

_Interesting._

 

05:15 pm

_Any ideas about where we can leave the gifts? I almost want to say the middle bathroom stall on the third floor of the art building for that sweet continuity, but someone might steal them from there._

 

05:16 pm

**yeah**

 

05:16 pm

**gotta be somewhere more subtle**

 

05:16 pm

**hmm**

 

05:17 pm

_Under the bleachers?_

 

05:17 pm

**now that's a little suggestive don't you think**

 

05:20 pm

**there's a storage closet the janitor never uses on the main building first floor**

 

05:21 pm

_Perfect._

 

05:21 pm

**it's next to classroom 1-12, all the maths ones**

 

05:21 pm

_Oh yeah, the hell classrooms._

 

05:22 pm

**the best ones**

 

05:22 pm

_Nope._

 

05:22 pm

**either way let's leave our shit there**

 

05:23 pm

**one person leave theirs and go**

 

05:24 pm

**the other pick it up and leave theirs**

 

05:24 pm

**the first one come back**

 

05:25 pm

_Sounds good, we can work out the details later._

 

05:25 pm

**yeah**

 

09:21 pm

**so the ending to the egg book was also weird**

 

09:21 pm

**that happened**

 

09:21 pm

**how are you into this stuff**

 

09:23 pm

_Weird is good especially when it comes to books. Makes you think._

 

09:23 pm

**it doesn't make sense!**

 

09:23 pm

**the only thing i'm thinking about is wow that sure was a lot of bullshit**

 

09:25 pm

_How about this:_

 

09:26 pm

_The author wasn't stupid. All the people who appreciate this book aren't stupid either. So it has to make some sense. You can disagree with it and call it bullshit, but something is there._

 

09:26 pm

_How hard could it be to figure out, come on._

 

09:27 pm

**you're not wrong but i just can't wrap my head around it**

 

09:27 pm

_Well, google exists for a reason, I guess. Wish I could help more, but I haven't read the book, sadly._

 

09:27 pm

_I'm chillin' with my man Kurt right now._

 

09:28 pm

**kurt?**

 

09:28 pm

_Vonnegut._

 

09:29 pm

**huh?**

 

09:29 pm

_Kurt Vonnegut, 20th century American writer._

 

09:30 pm

_Critical, funny, lots of self inserts, surprisingly soothing sometimes._

 

09:30 pm

**oh**

 

09:30 pm

**right**

 

09:31 pm

**okay so my like**

 

09:31 pm

**immediate reaction is to be dismissive**

 

09:31 pm

**but i'll give you a shot, reaper man**

 

09:31 pm

**why do you like kurt vonnegut**

 

09:31 pm

**what book should i read, by him or anyone else, to convert me**

 

09:35 pm

_I started with Galapagos, I highly recommend it. Although if you're looking for something more easily digestible, Bagombo Snuff Box is a collection of short stories by him. I guess I like him because he can be very sober about and critical of the way society tends to behave, but he finds humour in it, and it makes you feel less alone sometimes._

 

09:36 pm

_Here's a fun quote by him: "I urge you to please notice when you are happy, and exclaim or murmur or think at some point, 'If this isn’t nice, I don’t know what is.'"_

 

09:36 pm

_Or, another fave: "I tell you, we are here on Earth to fart around, and don't let anybody tell you different."_

 

09:40 pm

**huh**

 

09:40 pm

**wow you um**

 

09:40 pm

**you're super passionate**

 

09:40 pm

**that's actually really cute**

 

09:41 pm

_Uh. Well, thank you._

 

09:41 pm

_That's_

 

09:41 pm

_Thanks._

 

09:42 pm

**it's just the truth**

 

09:42 pm

_Or it's your payback, because I'm the one embarrassed now._

 

09:42 pm

_In a good way._

 

09:43 pm

**well**

 

09:43 pm

**good**

 

09:43 pm

**two birds one stone**

 

09:44 pm

_Cruel._

 

09:45 pm

**payback and just**

 

09:45 pm

**telling you the truth**

 

09:45 pm

**now pythagoras' theorem tho**

 

09:46 pm

_No._

 

09:46 pm

**hey**

 

09:46 pm

**it's actually a good example of the way maths can be something really elegant and beautiful**

 

09:47 pm

_Allright. You indulged my rambling._

 

09:47 pm

_Elaborate._

 

09:47 pm

**okay like**

 

09:47 pm

**it sounds really nerdy**

 

09:48 pm

**but stuff like that, not necessarily pythagoras's theorem specifically**

 

09:48 pm

**it's a good example because like**

 

09:48 pm

**it's really neat it always works**

 

09:48 pm

**like a line with the equation x = y is always going to be the same**

 

09:49 pm

**then you take it to more advanced levels**

 

09:50 pm

_Hm._

 

09:51 pm

_I... Guess there is some kind of a harmony to that?_

 

09:51 pm

**you see**

 

09:51 pm

**it all fits together**

 

09:52 pm

**like putting a jigsaw together**

 

09:55 pm

_Well, it never fits together when I'm trying to do homework, but I see your point._

 

09:56 pm

**so maybe we're actually just**

 

09:56 pm

**both right**

 

09:56 pm

**right**

 

09:57 pm

_Hm._

 

09:57 pm

_Not gonna lie, I like that thought._

 

09:57 pm

**different like**

 

09:58 pm

**interpretations of the world**

 

10:00 pm

_No, you're right, absolutely. I can't really preach about finding beauty in books if I'm not willing to look for it in something I don't like (the fact which I blame on poor teaching, to be honest)._

 

10:01 pm

**yeah**

 

10:01 pm

**not many teachers seem to care about like**

 

10:01 pm

**math itself just the exams and shit**

 

10:02 pm

**but there's a reason people studied it for centuries and spent their whole lives with it**

 

10:02 pm

_Well, fuck._

 

10:02 pm

_You're right._

 

10:05 pm

_Where did your interest in math even come from though? Did you have some kind of a brilliant teacher as a kid or?..._

 

10:06 pm

**uh**

 

10:06 pm

**i kind of wound up doing a lot of organising shit when i was little**

 

10:06 pm

**my sister has dyscalculia and i had a head for that stuff**

 

10:07 pm

**our aunt got sick and i ended up taking care of shit instead until she died**

 

10:10 pm

**sorry that's kind of heavy**

 

10:10 pm

**just gave me an appreciation for maths tho**

 

10:10 pm

**it's useful**

 

10:11 pm

_I mean yeah, it's a bit heavy but I don't mind, really. I won't pry, but if you ever wanna tell me more about that, I'll be glad to listen._

 

10:11 pm

_Well not glad but_

 

10:11 pm

_You know what I mean._

 

10:11 pm

_And that's really impressive._

 

10:12 pm

**i mean**

 

10:12 pm

**it's just getting by honestly**

 

10:12 pm

_Still impressive._

 

10:13 pm

_Take the compliment._

 

10:13 pm

**fine**

 

10:13 pm

**thank you**

 

10:15 pm

_Even if it was just getting by I think I'm glad it got you into finding beauty in something like that?_

 

10:15 pm

_Sorry if we touched something you don't want to talk about or something._

 

10:18 pm

**no no i**

 

10:18 pm

**seriously, thank you**

 

10:18 pm

_Good._

 

10:20 pm

_Want something equally this heavy to level this out?_

 

10:21 pm

**i dont want you to feel like you're like**

 

10:21 pm

**obliged to share something if you don't want to**

 

10:21 pm

**but if you want to share i will admit i'm really curious about you**

 

10:22 pm

_Hm. Let's see._

 

10:25 pm

_You said you were raised by your aunt, right? Well, so was I._

 

10:25 pm

**huh**

 

10:25 pm

**unexpected coincidence**

 

10:26 pm

_I know, right?_

 

10:26 pm

_She's still around though. We live with her._

 

10:27 pm

**we being you and your siblings right?**

 

10:27 pm

_Correct._

 

10:28 pm

**both older than you, yeah?**

 

10:28 pm

_Correct again._

 

10:28 pm

**you're the baby sibling, aww**

 

10:30 pm

**i mean my sister is ten minutes older and she'd insist that i am too**

 

10:30 pm

 _My sister is seven minutes older than my brother and she babies both of us_.

 

10:30 pm

**wait your older siblings are twins?**

 

10:31 pm

_...Whoops._

 

10:31 pm

**holy shit**

 

10:31 pm

**who'd have guessed**

 

10:31 pm

**you just can't escape the twin gene can you**

 

10:32 pm

**older siblings are twins and then some random stranger who starts texting you is a twin**

 

10:32 pm

_Just twins everywhere. It's almost weird._

 

10:32 pm

**hm**

 

10:32 pm

**it's cause twins are fantastic**

 

10:33 pm

_I don't know, the ones I've known all my life constantly balance on the fine line between wonderful and absolutely awful._

 

10:33 pm

**hey**

 

10:33 pm

**twin solidarity means i gotta say they're great**

 

10:34 pm

_Ugh_

 

10:34 pm

_You should be on my side_

 

10:35 pm

**i am**

 

10:35 pm

**and because of that**

 

10:35 pm

**i'm educating you**

 

10:36 pm

**on the wonders of twins**

 

10:37 pm

_Remember when I asked if you and your sister coordinate outfits and finish eachother's sentences?_

 

10:37 pm

_My siblings do that._

 

10:37 pm

_It's… Well it's certainly something._

 

10:38 pm

**holy fuck**

 

10:38 pm

**i love them**

 

10:40 pm

_I mean me too but they're still horrible._

 

10:40 pm

**hmmm**

 

10:40 pm

**i don't have to deal with it though so it's okay with me**

 

10:41 pm

_One day I'll figure out who you are and send the twins to you so you can experience their bullshit in person._

 

10:41 pm

**deal**

 

## 17.11.2017 

 

2:02 pm

**so uh**

 

2:02 pm

**i know you asked about me not having a boyfriend**

 

2:03 pm

**a dude in my class asked me out**

 

2:05 pm

_Oh! Hey, that's good news._

 

2:06 pm

_Right?_

 

2:06 pm

**yeah**

 

2:06 pm

**he's gonna take me to some nice restaurant**

 

2:07 pm

**he's a funny dude**

 

2:07 pm

**german**

 

2:10 pm

_Funny is good. Do you like him?_

 

2:10 pm

**enough to go out on a date with him**

 

2:10 pm

**we'll see where it ends up i guess**

 

2:15 pm

_Well then. Good luck_

 

2:15 pm

_When is it?_

 

2:16 pm

**this weekend**

 

2:16 pm

_I hope it goes well!_

 

2:17 pm

**thank you!**

 

2:20 pm

**i'll keep ya posted**

 

2:20 pm

**it's nice to have someone to talk about stuff with**

 

2:25 pm

_Well I'm happy to listen._

 

2:25 pm

**:heart:**

 

2:35 pm

_Oh, hey, a heads up. I have a surgery scheduled for tomorrow._

 

2:35 pm

_So if I stop replying, that's why._

 

2:37 pm

**oh fuck**

 

2:37 pm

**i hope it goes well holy shit**

 

2:38 pm

**is it like**

 

2:38 pm

**major?**

 

2:39 pm

_Just my knee._

 

2:39 pm

**ah okay**

 

2:39 pm

**i hope it goes well**

 

2:39 pm

**don't die**

 

2:40 pm

_I probably won't. I might be high on sedatives and painkillers after though, so apologies in advance if I message you some dumb stuff._

 

2:40 pm

_Unless the twins take my phone away, in which case you're safe._

 

2:40 pm

**pff**

 

2:40 pm

**i'll look forward to it**

 

## 18.11.2017

 

10:39 am

_heeeeeeeeey_

 

10:39 am

_yyou_

 

10:39 am

_yuo_

 

10:39 am

_you_

 

10:40 am

**oh wow**

 

10:40 am

**hello reaper**

 

10:40 am

_tahts me fuck yes_

 

10:41 am

_i lived bictch_

 

10:41 am

**holy shit**

 

10:41 am

**i'm glad u lived but ur siblings sure did not take away ur phone**

 

10:41 am

**and let me tell you i am loving this**

 

10:45 am

_mmmmmmmmmmmm they didnt they feel sorrry fr me_

 

10:45 am

_what s up_

 

10:45 am

_wizard man_

 

10:45 am

_missty mrngin clouds in the sky_

 

10:46 am

**just brewing my potions**

 

10:46 am

**doing some magics**

 

10:46 am

**standard wizardly activities**

 

10:47 am

 _dyou_ _have the_

 

10:47 am

_bell_

 

10:47 am

**bell??**

 

10:49 am

_tinkling bell_

 

10:49 am

_fnny clothse_

 

10:50 am

_come on youer the wzrrd gotta have those_

 

10:51 am

**why would a wizard have a bell**

 

10:51 am

**i do have some dope ass robes though**

 

10:51 am

**and this sick fuckin wizard hat like some harry potter shit**

 

10:52 am

_fukcin_

 

10:52 am

_poter_

 

10:53 am

_hufffffffflpuf pride bitch_

 

10:53 am

 **im**   

 

1:54 am

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

 

10:56 am

**so you're a hufflepuff? cute**

 

10:57 am

_cant wearr yllow tho_

 

10:57 am

**and why not**

 

10:58 am

_eastheetic_

 

10:58 am

_aethsetc_

 

10:58 am

_aesttthetc_

 

10:58 am

**yellow is an aesthetic as fuck colour**

 

10:59 am

_mmmmmm_

 

10:59 am

_blakc_

 

11:00 am

**hey even goths can have their colour days**

 

11:05 am

_theres no bagder emojji whys there nno badger emoji_

 

10:05 am

_oh no_

 

10:06 am

**emoji makers get to work**

 

10:06 am

**the reaper needs to send some badgers**

 

10:07 am

_yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

10:07 am

_oh n o theyre takigng my ph fjkfhHFFKJ_

 

10:10 am

_Hello, wizard! I don't think my little brother should be texting right now. I'll give him his phone back in a few hours! Have a good day!~_

 

10:10 am

**hey nice to meet you tell him i hope he recovers fully**

 

10:10 am

_Nice to meet you too! And don't worry, I will!_

 

4:17 pm

_I'm so sorry for this._

 

4:20 pm

**it was fucking hilarious**

 

4:20 pm

**bless**

 

4:21 pm

_No it wasn't, it was embarrassing as hell._

 

4:21 pm

_And they did it on purpose._

 

4:21 pm

_They let me have my phone for just long enough to do this._

 

4:22 pm

**dude it's cute**

 

4:22 pm

**you're a hufflepuff, hm?**

 

4:23 pm

_Yeah._

 

4:23 pm

**soooo**

 

4:23 pm

**loyal**

 

4:23 pm

**dependable**

 

4:23 pm

**hardworking**

 

4:25 pm

_Well, I'd like to think I am all that._

 

4:25 pm

_And you're cunning, ambitious and resourceful._

 

4:25 pm

**mmmmmhm**

 

4:26 pm

 _Well, so are my siblings. You "met" my sister by the way_.

 

4:26 pm

**say hi for me**

 

4:27 pm

_She says hi too. And she's winking._

 

4:27 pm

_I don't like that wink._

 

4:27 pm

_God, she probably scrolled through our messages._

 

4:27 pm

_The snake._

 

4:28 pm

**can't blame her**

 

4:28 pm

**name like the wizard she probably thought i was a dealer or some shit**

 

4:28 pm

**that's my secret i give everyone ket then tell them i did magic while they were high**

 

4:29 pm

_Genius._

 

4:30 pm

_Honestly, I think she'd get offended if I tried getting drugs from anyone else but her or our brother._

 

4:30 pm

**oh my god**

 

4:30 pm

**i need to meet your siblings even more**

 

7:10 pm

_I'm already sick of hospital food._

 

7:10 pm

**god is it really bad**

 

7:12 pm

_It's absolutely awful. It's worse than my worst cooking attempts, and those were really tragic._

 

7:13 pm

**god**

 

7:13 pm

**why do they feed sick people the worst food**

 

7:13 pm

**give them some delicious veggies some nice tender meat**

 

7:14 pm

**i guarantee they'd feel better 10x faster**

 

7:14 pm

**food fucking heals**

 

7:15 pm

_You're so right. This is so unfair._

 

7:15 pm

_I'm going to get myself such a nice dinner when I'm out of here, God._

 

7:15 pm

**absolutely**

 

7:20 pm

_If I ever find out who you are, will I get to try your cooking?_

 

7:20 pm

**yep**

 

7:20 pm

**any excuse to cook for people**

 

7:20 pm

_Looking forward to it then._

 

7:21 pm

**well**

 

7:21 pm

**you've gotta figure me out first**

 

7:21 pm

_I'm closer than you are. I could just come to the cooking club meeting, call you and see who's phone rings._

 

7:22 pm

**hmm you say that but i could do the same for dnd club**

 

7:22 pm

**"hey which person here has twin older siblings?"**

 

7:23 pm

_Looks like we're both pointing a gun at each other and waiting to see who pulls the trigger first then._

 

7:23 pm

**hmm**

 

7:23 pm

**an old western standoff**

 

7:23 pm

**if you do make sure you're wearing a cowboy hat**

 

7:25 pm

_A black cowboy hat and assless chaps_

 

7:25 pm

**holy fuck**

 

7:25 pm

**please though**

 

7:27 pm

_This school isn't big enough for the both of us._

 

7:27 pm

**i'm quaking in my pink sparkly cowboy boots**

 

7:28 pm

_As you should._

 

7:28 pm

**i have a secret weapon tho**

 

7:28 pm

 **my dashing** **good looks**

 

7:28 pm

**you could never hurt a face as pretty as mine**

 

7:29 pm

_Oh no. My secret weakness. Being gay._

 

7:29 pm

**mood**

 

7:30 pm

_Do you really have pink sparkly cowboy boots?_

 

7:30 pm

**no hahaha**

 

7:30 pm

_I wouldn't be surprised._

 

7:31 pm

**might have to buy a pair now though**

 

7:31 pm

_Send pics when you do._

 

7:32 pm

**i'm not giving the game away!**

 

7:32 pm

_Just the boots!_

 

7:33 pm

**you say that**

 

7:33 pm

**but i have very good legs**

 

7:33 pm

**and you might recognise them**

 

7:35 pm

_Photoshop them._

 

7:35 pm

_Make them look worse. Revolutionary._

 

7:36 pm

**god**

 

## 19.11.2017

 

02:30 am

_You awake?_

 

02:35 am

**yeah**

 

02:35 am

_Why_

 

02:35 am

**fuck off you texted me**

 

02:36 am

_I have a guy snoring in the bed next to me and can't sleep._

 

02:36 am

**ew**

 

02:36 am

**that's shit**

 

02:36 am

_Kinda._

 

02:36 am

_I'm tired, my leg hurts and he's fucking snoring._

 

02:36 am

_I'm this  close  to murdering him with a pillow._

 

02:37 am

**say the meds made you do it**

 

02:37 am

**just not in control of your actions**

 

02:38 am

_Damn right. I can't be held responsible._

 

02:38 am

_Goodbye... Wait what's his name_

 

02:40 am

_Okay I had to check on his bed. Goodbye Jenkins_

 

02:40 am

**omg**

 

02:40 am

**never mind his name is fuckin' jenkins that man has suffered enough in his life**

 

02:41 am

_No, I'm the one suffering here._

 

02:41 am

**you're suffering right now**

 

02:41 am

**let him live and he'll continue to suffer**

 

02:41 am

_Hm. Smart._

 

02:41 am

_Maybe I can convince the nurse to get me a sleeping pill or something._

 

02: am45

_That's my excuse, why the hell are you awake?_

 

02:46 am

**it's uh**

 

02:46 am

**personal**

 

02:46 am

_Whoops. Okay, I won't push._

 

02:46 am

**it's not like**

 

02:46 am

**something really dark just**

 

02:46 am

 **perso** **nal**

 

02:47 am

**plus it'd give away a load more about who i am**

 

02:48 am

_I'm not making any assumptions, you don't have to share if you don't want to, obviously._

 

02:48 am

**thank you**

 

02:48 am

_Of course._

 

02:50 am

_Holy fuck he stopped snoring_

 

02:50 am

**hallelujah**

 

02:50 am

_I'm gonna try to go to sleep again_

 

02:51 am

_Good luck with your thing_

 

02:51 am

**thanks**

 

02:51 am

**sleep tight**

 

02:51 am

_Goodnight!_

 

02:51 am

**night**

 

03:11 pm

**so**

 

03:11 pm

**my date is today**

 

03:11 pm

**kind of shitting myself**

 

03:15 pm

_It's gonna go great! What are you wearing?_

 

03:15 pm

**um**

 

03:15 pm

**light pink cardigan**

 

03:15 pm

**dark pink button up shirt**

 

03:15 pm

**black pants**

 

03:15 pm

_Oh nice._

 

03:17 pm

_I'm sure you have nothing to worry about._

 

03:17 pm

_He's probably nervous too._

 

03:17 pm

**probably**

 

03:20 pm

_Hey. You're fantastic and the date is gonna go well._

 

03:20 pm

**thank you**

 

03:20 pm

_You're welcome._

 

03:20 pm

_Keep me updated. If you want to._

 

03:22 pm

**sure**

 

06:42 pm

**it's going pretty well actually**

 

06:42 pm

**he's a sweet guy**

 

06:42 pm

_Told you. I'm glad it's going well!_

 

06:42 pm

**thanks**

 

08:30 pm

**he drove me home and kissed me and said he'd love to take me out again**

 

08:30 pm

**success i guess**

 

08:30 pm

_Hey! Congrats!_

 

08:32 pm

_How was it?_

 

08:35 pm

**it was really nice**

 

08:35 pm

**he's good looking and funny**

 

08:40 pm

_Do you want to go out with him again?_

 

08:40 pm

**yeah**

 

08:40 pm

**i think so**

 

08:45 pm

_That's good. I'm happy for you._

 

08:45 pm

_Text him goodnight or something tonight._

 

08:45 pm

**i will**

 

09:02 pm

**i said "night babe" and he replied "guten nacht, beautiful" which is**

 

09:02 pm

**pretty gay**

 

09:02 pm

**german isn't the most seductive of languages tho**

 

09:04 pm

_It's still pretty cute._

 

09:04 pm

**it really is**

 

09:04 pm

**it's not like it's french**

 

09:04 pm

**you know where someone could start off like "i like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain" and you'd still drop your pants like "pound me daddy" but**

 

09:04 pm

**it's definitely cute**

 

09:05 pm

_Don't ever use the word daddy again, oh my God._

 

09:05 pm

**"ayyy papi put your dick in me"**

 

09:05 pm

_No_

 

09:06 pm

**anyway**

 

09:06 pm

_Anyway. Goodnight!_

 

09:07 pm

**night!!**

 

## 20.11.2017

 

08:30 am

**morning**

 

09:31 am

**rise and shine reaper boy**

 

08:35 am

_Ugh. Morning._

 

08:38 am

_Hey, there's snow outside_

 

08:38 am

_Now I can say good morning_

 

08:40 am

**fan of winter?**

 

08:40 am

_Oh, absolutely._

 

08:40 am

_It's not super good for my health, but still._

 

08:40 am

**i like spring**

 

08:40 am

**new beginnings**

 

08:40 am

**a time of transformation**

 

08:40 am

**the colours, stuff getting warmer**

 

08:41 am

_I can see that, spring is lovely too._

 

08:41 am

_But winter? Everything quiet and calm? The time of rest and peace and gathering energy for the new year? That's what I'm talking about_

 

08:41 am

**i don't disagree**

 

08:41 am

**it's lovely**

 

 am08:41

**but also super cold**

 

08: am42

_Which means cozy soft sweaters and scarves and hot chocolate_

 

08:42 am

**yeah**

 

08:42 am

**also means no ice cream no iced drinks**

 

08:42v

**no shorts**

 

08:43 am

_I can easily live without all of those, to be honest._

 

08:43 am

_We always have movie nights in the winter in the room with the fireplace. Blankets, hot chocolate, mulled wine, it's great._

 

08:43 am

**that's so cute**

 

08:44 am

_We always end up falling asleep on the floor somehow._

 

08:45 am

**oh my god that's adorable**

 

08:46 am

**i do love just**

 

08:46 am

**walking through a sunny park**

 

08:46 am

**the sun on your skin**

 

08:46 am

**something cool to eat or drink**

 

08:50 am

_Oh, I love that too, of course. It's just that winter is my favorite._

 

08:50 am

**mmm**

 

08:50 am

_And as long as there's not too much sun. Because I don't think I own more than one item of clothing that's not black so... Summer? Bad._

 

08:51 am

**guess you should just expand your wardrobe then**

 

08:51 am

_Mmmm... No._

 

08:51 am

**come ooooon**

 

08:51 am

**what's wrong with a few light colours**

 

08:52 am

_Black is better? Simpler? More fun?_

 

08:52 am

**i mean simpler yes**

 

08:52 am

**better? occasionally. more fun? never**

 

08:52 am

_Hm. You can continue to be wrong._

 

08:53 am

**no right now i am that jesus meme**

 

08:53 am

**you know the one**

 

08:53 am

**they hated jesus because he told them the truth**

 

08:54 am

_Why are you booing me, I'm right._

 

08:54 am

**nope stop trying to outmeme me buddy**

 

08:54 am

**colour will win**

 

08:54 am

**light breaks through the dark**

 

08:55 am

_Blackness will prevail._

 

08:56 am

**this feels like it's leading down an awfully bad path for me as a white person if i were to be quoted out of context so i think we're just gonna leave this discussion at "personal taste"**

 

08:56 am

_Hahaha_

 

08:56 am

_Okay, fair enough._

 

03:27 pm

**hey what got you into the goth lifestyle anyway**

 

03:30 pm

_Maybe I just subconsciously tried to become the opposite of my siblings._

 

03:31 pm

_No, but for real - it started with the music, and I guess I liked the style enough to absorb the rest of it too._

 

03:31 pm

_Plus, come on. Spooky shit is fun._

 

03:32 pm

**i see**

 

03:32 pm

**that's pretty cool though**

 

03:32 pm

**you seem like you're into music**

 

03:33 pm

_Oh definitely, yeah. I mean, I don't think I could stand band if I wasn't into music._

 

03:33 pm

_I wanted to be a conductor when I was a kid._

 

03:34 pm

**oh wow**

 

03:34 pm

**like i listen to music and shit of course but i've never been super into it**

 

03:35 pm

**a conductor though**

 

03:35 pm

**most kids would rather be rock stars**

 

03:35 pm

_Nah, I don't see the appeal of that lifestyle._

 

03:40 pm

_Do you have a favorite band?_

 

03:41 pm

**uhh**

 

03:41 pm

**i dunno i just kinda listen to regular chart stuff**

 

03:41 pm

**despacito**

 

03:42 pm

**if i had to pick one artist i guess i've always loved elton john**

 

03:43 pm

_Oh, Elton John is fantastic. Good choice._

 

03:43 pm

_Now don't tell the Goth Council I said that, or they'll take away my Goth Badge._

 

03:45 pm

**my aunt used to play him in the car when we'd go on long drives when i was little**

 

03:45 pm

_Aw. That's sweet._

 

03:45 pm

**yeah**

 

03:45 pm

**they're nice memories**

 

03:46 pm

**my sister and i would just like curl up in the back seat and our aunt would sing along**

 

03:46 pm

**and then we learned the songs too**

 

03:47 pm

_That's honestly lovely. It's good to have memories like that._

 

03:47 pm

**yeah**

 

03:47 pm

**you got anything like that?**

 

03:50 pm

_Maybe mom teaching me piano when I was younger. In the living room. My feet didn't even reach the floor. She'd sing too._

 

03:50 pm

**that's lovely**

 

03:50 pm

_Yeah. It was._

 

03:55 pm

**i don't know which is worse really**

 

03:55 pm

**knowing your mom then losing her or just**

 

03:55 pm

**never knowing her at all**

 

03:56 pm

_I don't think there's a "worse" in this case._

 

03:56 pm

_Both scenarios fucking suck._

 

03:56 pm

**yeah**

 

04:00 pm

**i never talk about this stuff but**

 

04:00 pm

**do you mind if i tell you about like**

 

04:00 pm

**my mom**

 

04:00 pm

_Of course I don't mind._

 

04:01 pm

_I'm here to listen if you want to talk._

 

04:01 pm

**it's**

 

04:01 pm

_Well, read._

 

04:01 pm

**not a happy story but**

 

04:05 pm

**so uh**

 

04:05 pm

**no idea who our father is**

 

04:05 pm

**at all**

 

04:05 pm

**he was never ever in the picture**

 

04:05 pm

**our mom probably didn't know either**

 

04:06 pm

**she was an addict**

 

04:06 pm

**all sorts of shit**

 

04:06 pm

**mostly heroine**

 

04:06 pm

**she got pregnant with us and she was like**

 

04:06 pm

**20? or something**

 

04:07 pm

**she was young either way**

 

04:07 pm

**our aunt was older**

 

04:07 pm

**she was in her last year at university**

 

04:07 pm

**studying to be an engineer**

 

04:07 pm

**she was super smart**

 

04:07 pm

**and uh**

 

04:08 pm

**mom was still taking while she was pregnant with us**

 

04:08 pm

**it really fucked me up as a baby, i was in an incubator and shit**

 

04:08 pm

**my sister was always the stronger one of us**

 

04:08 pm

**um**

 

04:09 pm

**the state was gonna take us off her**

 

04:09 pm

**put us into care**

 

04:09 pm

**cause obviously she wasn't gonna be a very good guardian**

 

04:09 pm

**so our aunt dropped out of uni and came to take care of us**

 

04:10 pm

**worked a shitty job to pay the rent**

 

04:10 pm

**raise two babies**

 

04:10 pm

**our mom died of an overdose a couple months later anyway**

 

04:10 pm

**and our aunt was just kinda**

 

04:10 pm

**left with us**

 

04:10 pm

**sometimes she'd tell us something, like**

 

04:11 pm

**apparently our mom was a really good artist before she got addicted to drugs**

 

04:11 pm

**showed us a few paintings and shit**

 

04:11 pm

**but it all just went downhill super fast**

 

04:13 pm

_I'm so sorry. That's awful. I'm so glad you're still here despite all of it and I'm glad your aunt was there for you. She sounds like a great person._

 

04:14 pm

**our aunt was pretty great yeah**

 

04:14 pm

**she uh**

 

04:15 pm

**passed away a couple years back**

 

04:15 pm

_So it's just the two of you?_

 

04:15 pm

**yeah**

 

04:15 pm

**sorry to like drop all that on you**

 

04:15 pm

**it's just**

 

04:15 pm

**i've never talked about it before**

 

04:15 pm

**and it's good to**

 

04:16 pm

**fuck i'm crying**

 

04:16 pm

_Oh fuck hey no_

 

04:16 pm

_I mean_

 

04:16 pm

_Let it out if you need to but_

 

04:16 pm

_Shit._

 

04:16 pm

**god**

 

04:16 pm

**sorry**

 

04:17 pm

_No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I said I don't mind and I mean it. I know we don't actually know eachother but I want to be here for you if you need it. And that's all really difficult and I'm sorry you had to go through it, but... I'm really happy you're still here, you know. And once again, impressed._

 

04:18 pm

**it's mostly cause of my aunt**

 

04:18 pm

**not to do with me**

 

04:18 pm

**she's the impressive one**

 

04:18 pm

_Maybe she is. But you are too._

 

04:19 pm

**why**

 

04:19 pm

_I mean... Based on what I know about you, you went through something that could explain anyone turning into a bad person. And yet you're here, and you're so kind and so smart and so lovely and just... Strong._

 

04:20 pm

**i'm not kind or smart or lovely**

 

04:20 pm

**i'm not very nice**

 

04:20 pm

**i'm vain and self-obsessed**

 

04:20 pm

**and i don't care enough about other people**

 

04:20 pm

**and i'm always fucking terrified that nobody would ever want someone who's just**

 

04:21 pm

**scavenged**

 

04:21 pm

**i dunno if that's the right word**

 

04:21 pm

**who'd want someone this broken**

 

04:21 pm

**like even on that date the whole time i was like can't show handsome german dude what a dick i am**

 

04:22 pm

_No, you can't think that. I'm fucking shocked here. I know all we have is just texts, but there's nothing dickish about you. I said you're wonderful and I meant it._

 

04:22 pm

_Anyone with half a brain will be able to see that._

 

 pm04:22

**you haven't seen half the shit i pull lol**

 

04: pm22

**you don't know me really**

 

04:22 pm

**even now i really really want you to like me**

 

04:23 pm

_Well, isn't that natural? We keep texting, I want you to like me too, I feel like that's a normal reaction here. And no, maybe I haven't seen "half the shit you pull", but I have seen the way you have been acting towards me, and I have read the things you told me about yourself, and I'm capable of having my own opinion here._

 

04:23 pm

_The Wizard? 10/10, would recommend._

 

04:36 pm

**thank you**

 

04:36 pm

**you're a really really good person**

 

04:36 pm

_I mean. I'd like to be. Thanks._

 

04:37 pm

_Are you okay?_

 

04:37 pm

**yeah**

 

04:37 pm

**just kinda**

 

04:37 pm

**emotional**

 

04:38 pm

_Get yourself some crisps. It's been scientifically proven you can't be too emotional when eating crisps. You just start feeling ridiculous instead._

 

04:38 pm

**really lmao**

 

04:38 pm

_Works for me._

 

04:38 pm

**elegant solution**

 

04:39 pm

_And healthy too._

 

04:40 pm

_For what it's worth, I'm glad you told me._

 

04:40 pm

**thank you for listening**

 

04:40 pm

**i think i'm gonna**

 

04:40 pm

**eat some crisps and sleep**

 

04:40 pm

_Good plan._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "skip to post-surgery. you can't tempt me with high kravitz messages and not deliver. you can take that statement to the author's notes" ~@HopelessBanana
> 
> Oh, also, in his post surgery rambling, kravitz is just quoting "the wizard" by black sabbath


	5. deine augen sind wie sterne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmentions of parents death in this chapter again

## 21.11.2017

 

04:17 pm

_Help._

 

04:20 pm

**why do you need help buddy**

 

04:21 pm

_I’m being dragged to a shopping trip with the twins..._

 

04:21 pm

**tragic**

 

04:21 pm

**that sounds like a fun day out**

 

04:25 pm

_Well, it can be. But today they're hung up on "introducing colour to my wardrobe" and apparently dark reds and purples are not colour enough._

 

04:26 pm

**i agree with them so**

 

04:26 pm

**no sympathy here**

 

04:30 pm

**i've got my second date with the german dude today**

 

04:30 pm

_Oh, nice!_

 

04:30 pm

_Excited?_

 

04:30 pm

**very**

 

04:32 pm

_Well, good luck!_

 

04:32 pm

**thank you!**

 

04:33 pm

**let me know how things go with your shopping trip**

 

04:33 pm

**i wanna know if the twins convince you**

 

05:41 pm

_I bought a single yellow sweater._

 

05:44 pm

**holy shit yes**

 

05:44 pm

**i'm so proud of you**

 

05:45 pm

_Thanks._

 

05:45 pm

**i bet it looks great too and everything**

 

05:50 pm

[[attachment: a neck down selfie in the mirror, kravitz wearing black jeans and the mustard yellow sweater]]

 

05:50 pm

**yooooo**

 

05:50 pm

**you look so fucking good?**

 

05:50 pm

**that colour really suits you**

 

05:51 pm

_Thanks!_

 

05:52 pm

**hey**

 

05:52 pm

**wanna see what i bought on my date today**

 

05:55 pm

[[attachment: taako's legs, in comfy light grey skinny jeans, with pink sparkly cowboy boots on]]

 

05:55 pm

_Holy fuck._

 

 _05:55_ pm

_That's glorious._

 

05:55 pm

_Nice legs._

 

05:56 pm

**told ya so**

 

06:00 pm

_So_

 

06:00 pm

_How did it go?_

 

06:01 pm

**i think we're uh**

 

06:01 pm

**gonna be officially boyfriends now**

 

06:05 pm

_Congratulations_

 

06:05 pm

**thank you**

 

06:05 pm

**it's kinda nice to have someone there who you know just**

 

06:05 pm

**likes you and cares about you**

 

06:07 pm

**bit cheesy sorry**

 

06:07 pm

_No, not at all. I'm glad you two found eachother._

 

06:07 pm

**thanks**

 

06:10 pm

**oh shit yeah**

 

06:10 pm

**when are we gonna do our little gift exchange**

 

06:10 pm

_Oh._

 

06:11 pm

_December 1st? To kick off the Christmas Month?_

 

06:11 pm

**that sounds good!**

 

06:11 pm

**i'm excited**

 

06:12 pm

_Oh, you're gonna love this gift._

 

06:12 pm

   **will i love it as much as you'll love yours though? hmm**

 

06:12 pm

_Guess we'll have to wait and see. Not long now._

 

06:15 pm

_Are you planning to get a gift for your boyfriend?_

 

06:15 pm

**probably yeah**

 

06:15 pm

**i'm super excited about yours tho**

 

06:15 pm

**i've been sitting on it for ages it's gonna be great**

 

06:15 pm

**almost wish i could see your face to watch your reaction**

 

06:16 pm

_I'll make sure to provide reactions via texts._

 

06:17 pm

_Can't wait._

 

06:20 pm

_What is Christmas in the wizardly household even like?_

 

06:21 pm

**it's not really that big a deal honestly**

 

06:21 pm

**we get each other a present and then just kinda**

 

06:21 pm

**chill for the day**

 

06:21 pm

_Well, that kind of thing can feel pretty special too._

 

06:22 pm

**yeah**

 

06:23 pm

_Our aunt always tries to take away our phones and have a no technology day. And then she's the first one to break and announce it was a silly idea and Nevermind All That._

 

06:23 pm

**every year?**

 

06:23 pm

_Every year. Every year she thinks it's going to somehow end differently._

 

06:24 pm

**hahaha**

 

06:24 pm

**well**

 

06:24 pm

**it's a nice idea to try at least**

 

06:25 pm

_Perhaps it is._

 

06:25 pm

_Oh, I bet your Christmas food is wonderful though._

 

06:25 pm

**of course**

 

06:25 pm

**i cook**

 

06:25 pm

**my sister bakes**

 

06:26 pm

_Sounds delightful. So you compliment eachother like that, huh?_

 

06:26 pm

**yeah**

 

06:26

**two halves of a whole**

 

06:26 pm

_Poetic._

 

06:26 pm

**hey you're the lit student here**

 

06:26 pm

_Still._

 

06:28 pm

_One Christmas the twins packed this huge box as a gift for me, absolutely giant._

 

06:28 pm

_Except it was one of those where you keep open a box and find a smaller one inside, and then again and again._

 

06:28 pm

_The actual gift was an Olive Garden Unlimited Pasta Pass._

 

06:28 pm

**holy fuck**

 

06:29 pm

**that's**

 

06:29 pm

**that's so iconic**

 

06:29 pm

_God, it was. Terrible but iconic. Two words that can basically describe them too._

 

06:30 pm

**i love them**

 

06:30 pm

_You don't even know them yet._

 

06:30 pm

**i don't care i love them**

 

06:31 pm

_Yeah, people tend to either love them or hate them with a passion. Which is understandable._

 

06:31 pm

**mmm**

 

06:31 pm

**some may the same about me haha**

 

06:31 pm

_Well, maybe that's at least better than being invisible to people?_

 

06:32 pm

**yeah**

 

06:32 pm

**i don't mind it**

 

06:32 pm

_...Yeah, you'd get along with my siblings._

 

06:32 pm

**hahaha**

 

06:32 pm

**well aren't i glad to have started talking to you, then? :)**

 

06:33 pm

_You know, I'm pretty sure they're the ones who put my number in that bathroom stall in the first place_

 

06:33 pm

**oh yeah?**

 

06:33 pm

**i'll have to thank them**

 

06:33 pm

_Really?_

 

06:34 pm

**i got to meet you through it**

 

06:34 pm

_Well, yeah, I just_

 

06:34 pm

_Didn't think that's something you'd thank them for_

 

06:34 pm

**how do you mean**

 

06:35 pm

_I mean, you're saying that as if "meeting" me made your life better or something, which sounds egocentric of me, sorry_

 

06:36 pm

**of course it did though**

 

06:36 pm

**like**

 

06:36 pm

**part of me wants to meet you so bad even though this anonymous thing is fun**

 

06:36 pm

**cause you're one of the best friends i could ask for**

 

06:37 pm

_Oh_

 

06:37 pm

**is that too much?**

 

06:37 pm

_No, not at all_

 

06:37 pm

_It's just_

 

06:37 pm

_So nice_

 

06:38 pm

_I'm a bit speechless, sorry._

 

06:38 pm

**oh**

 

06:38 pm

**okay haha**

 

06:39 pm

_Thank you._

 

06:39 pm

**you're welcome**

 

06:39 pm

**thank you for being here**

 

06:40 pm

 

06:40 pm

 

## 22.11.2017

 

02:28 pm

_Hey. Got a C on a math exam today. Which is an improvement._

 

02:30 pm

**hey! i'm super proud**

 

02:30 pm

**congrats**

 

02:31 pm

_Thanks. Maybe you're a good influence._

 

02:34 pm

**i've got one for lit later so lets hope you have the same effect**

 

02:36 pm

_Oh, good luck!_

 

02:37 pm

**i think that'd be the first time i've ever been told i'm a good influence**

 

02:38 pm

_Really? So you're one of the bad boys?_

 

02:40 pm

**lmao**

 

02:40pm

**i guess**

 

02:44 pm

_Hot_

 

02:48 pm

**heh you know it**

 

02:49 pm

**i'm guessing you aren't mr band n dnd**

 

02:52 pm

_I look great in a leather jacket though._

 

02:53 pm

**oooooooh**

 

02:53 pm

**sexy**

 

02:54 pm

_Thanks?_

 

02:58 pm

**leather jackets are a good look**

 

02:58 pm

**i could never pull them off**

 

02:58 pm

**too bulky for my frame**

 

03:00 pm

_Oh. Shame_

 

03:02 pm

_I mean, you probably just gotta find the jacket that would actually fit you. Lots of options out there._

 

03:03 pm

**probably**

 

05:04 pm

**hey**

 

05:09 pm

_Yeah?_

 

05:10 pm

**you send a pic in the leather jacket, face covered**

 

05:10 pm

**i'll send a pic wearing something**

 

05:11 pm

_Oh God. You know what, sure, why not._

 

05:13 pm

**yessssss**

 

05:17 pm

[[attachment: pic in the same pose as the last time, this time black ripped jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket.]]

 

05:20 pm

**holy fuck**

 

05:21 pm

**how do you pull off that much black**

 

05:26 pm

**here i got my sister to take it so i could vogue**

 

05:26 pm

[[attachment: taako sitting on his bed,  face covered by a purple pillow, wearing a pink sweatshirt and acid wash dungarees with chunky soled pink shoes. can see some leaflets about trans stuff on the bed behind him]]

 

05:27 pm

_Oh holy shit. That is extremely cute._

 

05:27 pm

 **of course it is it's me**  

 

05:28 pm

_Haha_

 

05:28 pm

_No, really, a good look. 10/10_

 

05:29 pm

**so was yours**

 

05:29 pm

**we have such different tastes in fashion lol**

 

05:30 pm

**both very good though**

 

05:31 pm

_Opposites attract?_

 

05:33 pm

**haha yes i guess**

 

05:34 pm

**my boyfriend's probably closer to your style ya know**

 

05:34 pm

**lots of black and purple**

 

05:35 pm

_Hm. Who knows, maybe I've seen him in Hot Topic or something._

 

05:36 pm

**haha**

 

05:36 pm

**probably**

 

05:36 pm

**i'm surrounded by goths**

 

05:37 pm

**you'll be pleased to know, however, that you are the most goth of them all**

 

05:38 pm

_Oh, sweet. The crown is mine._

 

05:39 pm

**haha you know it**

 

05:39 pm

**how does my style compare to your siblings'?**

 

05:40 pm

**i'm curious**

 

05:42 pm

_They're more neon and glitter, but you'd fit in._

 

05:43 pm

**hehe**

 

05:43 pm

**i can do neon and glitter**

 

05:44 pm

_I don't doubt it._

 

05:46 pm

_I can see where they're getting it from. My parents were into similar fashion._

 

05:47 pm

**oh yeah?**

 

05:48 pm

_Yeah. Avant-garde as hell._

 

05:49 pm

**wow that's super cool**

 

05:49 pm

**tell me more**

 

05:52 pm

_I mean, I don't remember that much about them. It's just bits and pieces. Photographs. But they were super fashionable. Designed their own clothes and everything._

 

05:53 pm

_Mom could sing really well too._

 

05:55 pm

**holy shit that's really cool**

 

05:56 pm

_They died when I was seven._

 

05:59 pm

_Sorry, didn't mean to just. Drop that on you like this._

 

06:00 pm

**no it's okay**

 

06:01 pm

**i did it to you**

 

06:01 pm

**if you wanna talk about it**

 

06:03 pm

_Hm._

 

06:04 pm

_It was a cruise. Like, you know, a giant fancy ship with restaurants and activities and a pool and stuff._

 

06:04 pm

**yeah**

 

06:07 pm

_Well, there was a storm, and everything that could go wrong did go wrong. The ship sank, they didn't make it._

 

06:08 pm

_It was their first vacation in a while._

 

06:08 pm

_Well, and last._

 

06:10 pm

**holy shit that's horrible**

 

06:10 pm

**i'm so sorry**

 

06:11 pm

_Thanks._

 

06:12 pm

_I used to have nightmares about drowning as a kid because of that._

 

06:12 pm

_Well, still happens sometimes._

 

06:14 pm

**god**

 

06:14 pm

**i'm sorry**

 

06:15 pm

_Eh. It's fine. Thanks though._

 

06:17 pm

_Last year me and the twins got matching lighthouse tattoos. You know, as a reminder that we're still here and it's not happening again._

 

06:18 pm

**that's really really beautiful**

 

06:18 pm

_Glad you think so._

 

06:19 pm

_I'm gonna... Get a bag of crisps._

 

06:20 pm

**yeah**

 

06:20 pm

**understandable**

 

06:22 pm

_Thanks for listening though._

 

06:22 pm

**it's okay**

 

06:22 pm

**any time you need yeah**

 

06:23 pm

_I'm really glad you texted me, you know._

 

06:23 pm

**me too**

 

07:11 pm

**hey um**

 

07:11 pm

**your present arrived**

 

07:15 pm

_Oooooooh._

 

07:15 pm

_Any hints?_

 

07:15 pm

**nope**

 

07:16 pm

**it um doesn't look that big**

 

07:16 pm

**but you'll like it**

 

07:17 pm

_Hmm._

 

07:17 pm

_Can't wait._

 

07:19 pm

**i'm super curious about what you got me**

 

07:19 pm

**it's gonna be fun**

 

07:20 pm

_I think you'll like it. It was a good idea._

 

07:20 pm

_To do this, I mean._

 

07:21 pm

**yeah**

 

07:25 pm

**um i gotta head off soon**

 

07:25 pm

**meeting my boyfriend for coffee**

 

07:26 pm

_Have fun._

 

07:27 pm

**thanks**

 

07:27 pm

**i intend to**

 

## 23.11.2017

 

09:08 am

**morning :)**

 

09:10 am

_Good morning!_

 

09:10 am

_How are you?_

 

09:10 am

**i'm good, you?**

 

09:11 am

_Good enough._

 

09:11 am

**hm**

 

09:11 am

**not very enthusiastic are we buddy**

 

09:12 am

_It's a crutches day, so nah, not very. But at least the weather is nice, I suppose._

 

09:13 am

**oh**

 

09:13 am

**it is nice weather today**

 

09:13 am

**so there's that**

 

09:13 am

**that's rough though**

 

09:14 am

_I mean, again: used to it. Plus with the recent knee surgery this could have been expected._

 

09:14 am

_Still, not my favorite thing in the world._

 

 09:15 am

**yeah**

 

09:15 am

**i hope you feel better soon though**

 

09:16 am

_Thank you._

 

09:16 am

_Any cool plans for the day?_

 

09:16 am

**nah**

 

09:16 am

**just taking it easy**

 

09:17 am

_Oh, nice. Treat yourself._

 

09:17 am

**bubble bath, chocolate, netflix**

 

09:18 am

_Oh, hell yes. What are you watching?_

 

09:18 am

**there's this japanese series about a girl who gets a job at this bespoke lingerie company**

 

09:18 am

**called atelier**

 

09:18 am

**i really like fashion and shit so it's nice to watch**

 

09:19 am

_Oh. Yeah, sounds nice._

 

09:19 am

_I think my sister watches it, actually._

 

09:20 am

**oh yeah? good taste**

 

09:20 am

_Of course you're saying that._

 

09:20 am

**of course i am!**

 

09:20 am

**it's true tho**

 

09:21 am

_Well, maybe._

 

09:21 am

_I'm currently watching The Mist though._

 

09:23 am

**and how's that**

 

09:23 am

_Atmospheric. Spooky. I like it._

 

09:24 am

**hey fair enough**

 

10:00 am

**what's your favourite movie**

 

10:01 am

_Just one?_

 

10:01 am

_..._

 

10:01 am

_Can I go with top three?_

 

10:02 am

**hahaha**

 

10:02 am

**sure**

 

10:05 am

_Phantom of the Opera, Sleepy Hollow, Interview with the Vampire._

 

10:05 am

**that's so goth**

 

10:05 am

**i like chef**

 

10:06 am

**you know where he goes on a roadtrip making cuban sandwiches with his son**

 

10:06 am

_Haha, yeah, I know that one. Honestly, I should have seen that coming._

 

10:06 am

_It's a fun movie. Good for those family movie nights._

 

10:07 am

**yeah haha**

 

10:07 am

_Do you watch Hell's Kitchen too?_

 

10:07 am

**of course i do**

 

10:07 am

**good god what kinda foodie do you take me for**

 

10:07 am

_Fair. Sorry._

 

10:08 am

_GBBO?_

 

10:08 am

**religiously**

 

10:08 am

_Nice._

 

10:08 am

_I love that one too, to be honest._

 

10:09 am

**yessss**

 

10:09 am

**good man**

 

10:10 am

_Honestly, I don't think there is any better show to bingewatch when you spend an entire day in bed._

 

10:10 am

**tbh yeah**

 

10:10 am

**no soggy bottoms**

 

10:11 am

_Absolutely none._

 

## 24.11.2017

 

11:27 am

**help do i wear a dress or shorts for a beach date**

 

11:40 am

**i can fucking pull off a dress**

 

11:40 am

**just in case u were doubting**

 

12:00 am

_I feel like a dress might be more comfortable if you're going to the beach._

 

12:05 am

**oh hey**

 

12:05 am

**you replied**

 

12:06 am

**um**

 

12:06 am

**yeah i just**

 

12:07 am

**don't wanna be a weird guy wearing dresses cause um**

 

12:08 am

**well**

 

12:08 am

**fuck**

 

12:10 am

**i um**

 

12:23 am

_???_

 

12:25 am

**i'm trans**

 

12:26 am

_Okay. That doesn't change anything, the dress is still a more comfortable thing to wear to the beach and I'm sure you'll look fantastic._

 

12:27 am

**wew**

 

12:27 am

**okay**

 

12:27 am

**thank you**

 

12:28  am

**i uh**

 

12:28 am

**needed that reassurance**

 

12:28 am

**dress it is**

 

12:30 am

_Your german boyfriend is a lucky man._

 

12:38 am

 

[[attachment: neck-down selfie wearing a short, lightweight, off the shoulder white dress with large flowers on it. showing off his legs, a big tote bag over his shoulder]]

 

12:38 am

**we're taking advantage of the unseasonal warm weather lol**

 

12:39 am

_Hell yeah. You look fantastic, like I said you would._

 

12:40 am

**thank you**

 

12:40 am

**confidence boost**

 

12:41 am

_Happy to help. Enjoy the beach_

 

12:42 am

**thank you**

 

12:50 am

**haven't been swimming in forever**

 

12:53 am

_Me neither. I prefer to stay away from that, to be honest._

 

12:53 am

**ah**

 

12:54 am

**though i hear it can be like**

 

12:54 am

**good physiotherapy**

 

03:11 pm

[[attachment: neck down selfie of Taako on the beach in a strappy bikini]]

 

03:11 pm

**ocean time**

 

03:15 pm

_Oh shit_

 

03:15 pm

_Looking good there_

 

03:16 pm

**why thank you**

 

07:42 pm

**today was really good**

 

07:45 pm

_Well, I'm glad._

 

07:46 pm

**thanks**

 

07:46 pm

**is your leg any better**

 

07:48 pm

_A bit. Thanks for asking._

 

07:49 pm

**a bit is still better than none at all**

 

07:50 pm

_True. Gotta appreciate the little things._

 

07:51 pm

**minor improvements**

 

07:51 pm

**the sun in november**

 

07:55 pm

_Oh, absolutely. I'm glad you had fun. Glad you have someone to have fun with like that._

 

07:56 pm

**thank you**

 

07:56 pm

**i'm guessing by the way you say that you're not seeing anybody**

 

08:00 pm

_Oh God, did that really sound like that? Sorry. But you're right, I'm not._

 

08:01 pm

**ahh sorry**

 

08:01 pm

**you'll find someone!**

 

08:02 pm

**you're wonderful**

 

08:02 pm

**any dude would be lucky to have you**

 

08:05 pm

_I mean. Thanks, but. Texting and reality create very different images of who I am, probably._

 

08:07 pm

_Christ, that sounds depressing. I'm all good, promise._

 

08:10 pm

**hey**

 

08:10 pm

**hey no**

 

08:10 pm

**you're great**

 

08:10 pm

**i don't care what you say**

 

08:10 pm

**ill or not or whatever**

 

08:11 pm

**from the pics you sent you've got a good body**

 

08:11 pm

**you're kind, you're sweet**

 

08:11 pm

**you're so fucking strong**

 

08:17 pm

_Thank you? It honestly means a lot that you're saying it but even if - I'm also constantly on the verge of going to the hospital, and I just can't expect anyone to be ready to deal with something like that._

 

08:18 pm

_But, again. It's fine. And thank you._

 

08:18 pm

**i**

 

08:18 pm

**yeah**

 

08:18 pm

**you're welcome**

 

08:20 pm

_What's your boyfriend like? I'm curious._

 

08:21 pm

**like i said he's sweet**

 

08:21 pm

**funny**

 

08:21 pm

**handsome**

 

08:21 pm

**he's super accepting of me and stuff**

 

08:22 pm

**i kinda worry that we don't have a huge amount in common tho**

 

08:22 pm

**but things are going well**

 

08:22 pm

**we're having fun**

 

08:23 pm

_No need to overthink it, probably._

 

08:24 pm

_Here's something you have in common: you both like each other. Right?_

 

08:24 pm

**yeah!**

 

08:24 pm

_Good._

 

08:27 pm

_Are you learning German then?_

 

08:29 pm

**nah**

 

08:29

**i've got spanish family so my aunt taught me some when i was little**

 

08:29 pm

**and i learned some french**

 

08:29 pm

**but german is like**

 

08:29 pm

**super gutteral**

 

08:31 pm

_Well, maybe, but. Thought you'd wanna tell your boyfriend sweet shit in his native language._

 

08:31 pm

_Deine Augen sind wie Sterne and all that crap._

 

08:33 pm

**what does that mean**

 

08:33 pm

_Your eyes are like the stars._

 

08:33 pm

**oh that's super cute**

 

08:34 pm

_Well, you have a line you can use now._

 

08:35 pm

**haha thank you**

 

08:59 pm

**he liked the line**

 

09:05 pm

_Lovely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous. he's just jealous. he's jeal


	6. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Sorry, this one took a big longer to post!  
> Also, heads up for disease talk. Keetz was sick in canon, we're doing this  
> Also also, we're _so_ grateful for all the comments, kudos and kind words. We love you all, thank you for the support!

## 25.11.2017

 

07:11 pm

_A guy in band practice drew a flower on my crutches with a sharpie today. Is that flirting?_

 

07:15 pm

**perhaps**

 

07:15 pm

**is he cute**

 

07:17 pm

_Yeah. Got that laid back charm. Bonded with him over "everything sucks". He's an incredibly talented musician too. And he knows it, which is kinda funny._

 

07:20 pm

**oh wow**

 

07:20 pm

**cool**

 

07:20 pm

**i'm happy for you**

 

07:21 pm

**um get in there**

 

07:21 pm

**i guess**

 

07:22 pm

_Thanks, I guess._

 

07:22 pm

**sorry that sounds really apathetic i don't mean it like that**

 

07:22 pm

_It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry_

 

07:25 pm

**right**

 

07:27 pm

_I'm not sure it's gonna go anywhere anyway so. We'll see_

 

07:30 pm

**i mean do you like him**

 

07:30 pm

**romantically**

 

07:34 pm

_Uh. I'm not sure? We don't know eachother that well. I think I could though. He's really nice once you get through his apathy._

 

07:35 pm

**that was sorta how i thought about brian at first so**

 

07:35 pm

**shit**

 

07:35 pm

**pretend you didn't read his name**

 

07:35 pm

**fuck**

 

07:37 pm

_Holy fuck._

 

07:37 pm

_No, you know what, it's fine. Who's name, what?_

 

07:38 pm

**thank you  
**

 

07:40 pm

_Is he like... Okay with this though? You texting a random guy all the time?_

 

07:42 pm

**i uh**

 

07:42 pm

**never told him**

 

07:42 pm

_Oh._

 

07:44 pm

**i'm kinda worried he wouldn't be**

 

07:44 pm

**i mean i've told you like**

 

07:44 pm

**10x more about myself than i've told him**

 

07:44 pm

**and i don't even know your name**

 

07:47 pm

_Hm. Well... If you do need to make a choice eventually, I'll fully understand if this stops one day. He's the boyfriend after all. I really appreciate the fact that you trusted me with all this and I hope you can trust him the same way, and that he deserves it._

 

07:50 pm

**hey**

 

07:50 pm

**if he can't accept my mystery texting buddy he's not a very good boyfriend now is he**

 

07:51 pm

_Well. Yes. He should understand. But I'd understand if he was jealous._

 

07:52 pm

**i've got no time for jealousy**

 

07:52 pm

**i like him but not enough to give up friendships for him**

 

07:53 pm

_That is... Hm. Well, that does make me happy, and thank you._

 

07:54 pm

**well**

 

07:54 pm

**you're welcome**

 

07:55 pm

_With how things are going we might end up on a double date or something._

 

08:37 pm

_Uh. You okay?_

 

08:40 pm

**yeah sorry**

 

08:40 pm

**i'm good**

 

08:43 pm

_Sorry if I said something stupid._

 

08:44 pm

**no no u didn't**

 

08:44 pm

**this is**

 

08:44 pm

**really really really awful of me**

 

08:45 pm

**i'm sorry to even say it**

 

08:45 pm

**i'm almost jealous**

 

08:47 pm

_???_

 

08:49 pm

_Of what?_

 

08:50 pm

**the dude**

 

08:50 pm

**musician guy**

 

08:51 pm

**ignore me i'm being stupid**

 

08:53 pm

_I don't think it's stupid. I just... Don't get why would you be. He'll get bored of my bullshit soon enough. And as pathetic as this sounds, I think you're the closest person to me right now, except for my family. I told you a lot too._

 

08:54 pm

_I'm almost jealous of your boyfriend. There._

 

09:12 pm

**it's kinda funny really isn't it**

 

09:12 pm

**maybe i'm jealous because i know you kinda trust me and i**

 

09:12 pm

**really like that feeling**

 

09:12 pm

**and i love talking to you**

 

09:15 pm

**heh**

 

09:15 pm

**jealous of my boyfriend**

 

09:16 pm

_Shut up._

 

09:17 pm

**i don't get why you'd be either**

 

09:17 pm

**i mean i trust you more**

 

09:18 pm

_That's... Okay, we'll get back to this in a second, but looking at it objectively, that's not how it should be, don't you think?_

 

09:18 pm

**no**

 

09:18 pm

**but i'm having fun**

 

09:19 pm

_Hm. Anyway_

 

09:21 pm

_Everyone else, including him, gets to just be around you. And I guess I'm kinda jealous of that. Because I'm pretty sure if we met in person this would be different and would end quickly._

 

09:23 pm

**i want to meet you**

 

09:23 pm

**i can prove you wrong**

 

09:38 pm

**sorry**

 

09:38 pm

**i didn't mean to scare you off**

 

09:38 pm

**i just**

 

09:39 pm

**know you're a good person**

 

09:39 pm

**you're such a good person**

 

09:55 pm

_No, you didn't. Sorry. Still here. And I mean - I'm really glad you think so, I guess. But you haven't seen me at my worst, and to be honest I hope you never will._

 

09:57 pm

_And anyway, you gotta figure out who I am before we can meet._

 

10:00 pm

**heh**

 

10:00 pm

**i think you're closer than i am**

 

10:00 pm

**i could probably find out**

 

10:01 pm

**maybe i will try and figure you out**

 

10:02 pm

_Let me know how that goes._

 

10:03 pm

**but then i'd spoil the surprise**

 

10:03 pm

_Doesn't have to be a surprise._

 

10:03 pm

**maybe not**

 

10:03 pm

**i don't know**

 

10:05 pm

_Me neither._

 

10:05 pm

_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose._

 

10:05 pm

_I just_

 

10:06 pm

_I hope you won't be disappointed._

 

10:06 pm

**it's you**

 

10:06 pm

**what would i have to be disappointed in**

 

10:07 pm

**unless ur face is like a shrivelled up prune**

 

10:07 pm

_Surprise, I'm actually the Phantom from the local opera house._

 

10:07 pm

**haha**

 

10:07 pm

**keep the mask on then**

 

10:08 pm

_Will do. :_

 

 

## 26.11.2017

11:01 am

**watching phantom with my sister**

 

11:04 am

_Holy shit._

 

11:04 am

_That's the best news ever._

 

11:05 am

_Please tell me you like it._

 

11:06 am

**i mean**

 

10:06 am

**i won't lie to you buddy**

 

10:06 am

**it's a bad movie**

 

10:07 am

**like it's horribly made**

 

11:07 am

**the cinematography? terrible**

 

11:07 am

**wtf is the set design**

 

11:08 am

**but i'm enjoying it**

 

11:10 am

_Yes!_

 

11:10 am

_The phaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is there... (Inside your mind...)_

 

11:11 am

_Wait till you get to the Masquerade. That song goes hard_

 

11:20 am

**i'd make a bomb ass christine if i wanted to do her for halloween or some shit**

 

11:21 am

_Oh fuck. Amazing_

 

11:21 am

_Can you sing too?_

 

11:28 am

**hahahahaha**

 

11:28 am

**fuck no**

 

11:28 am

**but i can dance**

 

11:30 am

_Ooooh. Nice._

 

11:36 am

_Where would you even get Christine clothes from though? I don't think this type of fashion is easy to find._

 

11:40 am

**i can sew**

 

11:42 am

_Oh holy shit._

 

11:42 am

_That's amazing._

 

11:42 am

_I'm impressed._

 

11:45 am

_Complicated shit like that too?_

 

11:50 am

**well yeah**

 

11:51 am

**made a bunch of stage costumes once**

 

11:51 am

**i was in theatre for a couple years just worked on the costumes**

 

11:55 am

_Ooooh._

 

11:55 am

_That's awesome._

 

11:57 am

_I mean it._

 

12:00 am

**thank you!**

 

12:10 am

_So. Do you like theatre?_

 

12:15

**i do**

 

12:16 am

_Any favorite plays?_

 

12:18 am

**i honestly love oscar wilde's stuff**

 

12:18 am

**i did all the costumes for a school production of the importance of being earnest**

 

12:20 am

_Oh, it's a good one. Good taste, again._

 

12:25 am

_The fact that you like Oscar Wilde out of all people is somehow not surprising at all._

 

12:26 am

_How does that align with your dislike for lit though?_

 

12:30 am

**i don't read that shit except to perform it**

 

12:30 am

**his stuff is funny and i love that old fashioned vintage shit**

 

12:31 am

 _Haha. Okay_ , _nice_

 

12:36 am

_Shakespeare?_

 

12:40 am

**bit too old fashioned**

 

12:40 am

**i don't get what they're saying**

 

12:41 am

**can't follow it**

 

12:45 am

_Shame._

 

12:47 am

**what makes you say that**

 

12:49 am

_'Cause he's pretty great, and I feel like you're missing out._

 

12:50 am

**it's like listening to foreign movies with no subtitles though**

 

12:52 am

_Well. Not really, it's still English. Wacky old English, but still._

 

12:54 am

_Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?_

 

12:54 am

**I DONT GET IT WHY WOULD I BITE MY THUMB**

 

12:54 am

**maybe you'll have to teach me to appreciate him once we meet**

 

12:54 am

_Quarrel, sir? NOOOO, SIR_

 

12:55 am

_Hm. Maybe._

 

12:55 am

_He can be funny._

 

12:57 am

**well if you're a fan...**

 

12:58 am

_I am. I think you'd like Midsummer Night's dream._

 

12:58 am

**yeah?**

 

12:59 am

_It's a comedy. With elves._

 

01:00 pm

**hey my favourites**

 

01:05 pm

_Hell yeah._

 

01:05 pm

_I might add it to your Christmas gift._

 

01:07 pm

 

01:08 pm

**hmmm**

 

01:08 pm

**i feel bad**

 

01:08 pm

**yours looks so small**

 

01:09 pm

**like it's good it just looks small**

 

01:11 pm

_Hey, I think in this case size doesn't matter._

 

01:12 pm

**okay**

 

01:12 pm

**just anxious**

 

01:15 pm

_No need. I'm happy you're even getting me anything in the first place._

 

01:16 pm

 

01:16 pm

 

01:20 pm

_I'm pretty sure you'll like yours too. Who should go first, by the way?_

 

01:21 pm

**aaaa**

 

01:22 pm

**i'll go first**

 

01:25

_Okay. Leave your gift in the morning, I'll come pick it up after the first period and leave mine, you can come get it after the second period? Does that work? Gives us enough time in between to make sure we don't accidentally bump into eachother._

 

01:26 pm

**yeah sure**

 

01:26 pm

**works for me**

 

01:27 pm

_Excellent._

 

01:27 pm

**good**

 

## 27.12.2017

 

12:02 am

_Wow. I seriously overslept today._

 

12:05 am

**oh yeah?**

 

12:05 am

**have a nice lie in**

 

12:06 am

**unless it's st to do with that disease u mentioned**

 

12:08 am

_Not this time. This time I just stayed up really late last night like a normal person._

 

12:10 am

**hey**

 

12:10 am

**best reason to stay up**

 

12:15 am

_I blame my siblings for not waking me up. Totally not my fault._

 

12:17 am

**absolutely**

 

12:17 am

**how dare they**

 

12:18 am

_No idea. My own family... Such a betrayal..._

 

12:19 am

**how dare they let you have a nice lie in**

 

12:19 am

**terrible**

 

12:20 am

_I'm home alone now though. I could put cling wrap in the doorways. Stick Jimmy Buffett's face all over heir posters. Put white chocolate in their deodorant sticks. Hm._

 

12:20 am

**oh my god**

 

12:20 am

**that's very good**

 

12:21 am

_Thank you._

 

12:21 am

**do it**

 

12:30 am

_[[attachment: a doorway with saran wrap in it]]_

 

12:30 am

_Doing it._

 

12:31 am

**hahaha that's fucking excellent**

 

12:33 am

_This is gonna start another fucking prank war, I know it._

 

12:34 am

**please please please keep me updated**

 

01:12 pm

_Update: there's cling wrap in the doors to their bedrooms, sewing room and the pantry. All faces on all the posters in their rooms have been replaced with Jimmy Buffett, as well as some in their magazines collection. I also swapped the contents of several vodka and water bottles. They should be home in an hour._

 

01:13 pm

**i'm so fucking proud of you**

 

01:15 pm

Thanks 

 

02:18 pm

_Oh my God_

 

02:20 pm

**what**

 

02:20 pm

_Oh my God I'd send you a photo but I can't_

 

02:21 pm

_My brother just walked face first into one of the cling wrap traps and I think my sister is catatonic now because of all the Buffetts._

 

02:21 pm

**HAHAHAHA**

 

02:25 pm

_"Sick brother my ass, I'll fucking choke you" ~my dearest caring older brother_

 

02:25 pm

_This is beautiful._

 

02:30 pm

_Oh_

 

02:30 pm

_Oh no._

 

02:30 pm

_The pantry trap got my aunt._

 

02:32 pm

**oh no**

 

02:33 pm

**worth it?**

 

02:36 pm

_Oh yeah. I'm gonna be washing everyone's dishes for two weeks, but absolutely worth it._

 

02:37 pm

**hahah**

 

02:37 pm

**i love it**

 

02:46 pm

**um**

 

02:46 pm

**you don't have to answer obviously**

 

02:46 pm

**but i'm curious**

 

02:48 pm

**if it's too much or rude or something tell me to fuck off**

 

02:50 pm

_?_

 

02:52 pm

**what disease is it you have**

 

02:54 pm

_Oh, not rude at all, don't worry._

 

02:54 pm

_Sickle cell anemia._

 

02:55 pm

**right**

 

02:55 pm

**what um**

 

02:55 pm

**does that do**

 

02:58 pm

_Basically my red blood cells aren't the way they're supposed to be, which fucks up the circulation. So you get anemia, chronic pain, bone damage and other fun stuff like that._

 

03:05 pm

**fuck**

 

03:05 pm

**that sucks**

 

03:07 pm

**it's not like**

 

03:07 pm

**gonna kill you right**

 

03:08 pm

**like if it's treated properly and shit**

 

03:11 pm

_Well, I mean. Median age at death is about 40 for men, if I remember correctly. But more than half people make it beyond the fifth decade and others live until they're 80. So there's that._

 

03:13 pm

**oh**

 

03:14 pm

**well**

 

03:15 pm

**uh that sucks**

 

03:18 pm

**sorry i'm bad at this shit**

 

03:18 pm

**sympathy whatever**

 

03:19 pm

**and i swear i'm not trying to pry and then fuck you off**

 

03:20 pm

_I'm not telling you this expecting sympathy, I'm telling you because you asked. It's okay._

 

03:21 pm

**okay**

 

03:21 pm

**thank you**

 

03:22 pm

_Of course._

 

03:22 pm

_And thank you too._

 

03:23 pm

**thanks for what**

 

03:23 pm

_Asking, I guess. Interest. It's the thought that counts even if you think you're bad at it._

 

03:24 pm

**well then**

 

03:24 pm

**you're welcome**

 

03:26 pm

_Right. I'm off to battle the dishes that piled up since yesterday._

 

03:27 pm

**talk to you later, reaps**

 

05:04 pm

**so will it make you jealous if i tell you me and brian are going to the aquarium**

 

05:06 pm

_Maybe for like five seconds until I remember I respect you, your relationship and your happiness too much to stay jealous._

 

05:07 pm

_Send me pics of some fun fish._

 

05:09 pm

**holy fuck that's so sweet**

 

05:09 pm

**why aren't i dating you instead**

 

05:09 pm

**oh yeah i literally don't know your name**

 

05:10 pm

_Uh-huh. That might be the reason._

 

05:11 pm

**hmm**

 

05:11 pm

**we may crack this mystery yet**

 

05:12 pm

_Good luck, Sherlock._

 

06:10 pm

**okay so here's a couple to check out**

 

06:12 pm

 

 

06:18 pm

 

 

06:22 pm

**and the best one**

 

06:22 pm

 

06:25 pm

_Look at those weird dogs!!!_

 

06:28 pm

**omg**

 

06:28 pm

**the fucking blobfish though**

 

06:30 pm

_The fucking blobfish is a mood._

 

06:31 pm

**her name is now lup**

 

06:32 pm

_Good one._

 

06:32 pm

**wait uh**

 

06:32 pm

**nope**

 

06:32 pm

**never mind**

 

06:33 pm

_???_

 

06:33 pm

_Come on._

 

_06:33 pm_

_You started already._

 

06:34 pm

**nope**

 

06:34 pm

_..._

 

06:34 pm

_Please?_

 

06:34 pm

**i can't**

 

06:35 pm

**legal reasons**

 

06:35 pm

_Bullshit._

 

06:36 pm

**i'm sorry buddy you may never know**

 

06:37 pm

**get in touch with my legal**

 

06:38 pm

_Did you murder someone? Are you hiding a body right now?_

 

07:11 pm

_Hope you weren't eaten by the blobfish or something._

 

07:30 pm

**brian got annoyed at me texting all the time lol**

 

07:31 pm

**we uh**

 

07:31 pm

**argued**

 

07:33 pm

_Oh. Fuck, I'm sorry._

 

07:33 pm

_Are you okay?_

 

07:35 pm

**oh yeah all is gucci**

 

07:35 pm

**dunno how much longer this is gonna last though**

 

07:36 pm

**he just got mad and i told him to fuck off i'm allowed to have friends**

 

07:36 pm

_That is so unfair of him. I'm sorry._

 

07:38 pm

**i mean**

 

07:38 pm

**is it?**

 

07:38 pm

**i spent half the date ignoring him to send you pictures of fish**

 

07:39 pm

**like he started on about spiders again**

 

07:39 pm

**he's got this pet tarantula and at first it was cute**

 

07:41 pm

_But?..._

 

07:42 pm

**but he just keeps on and on about 'em**

 

07:42 pm

**and i got annoyed so i started ignoring him**

 

07:43 pm

**cause like i get it u really like spiders and bugs and u wanna do a job categorising them or whatever**

 

07:43 pm

**i don't need to hear it a million times**

 

07:45 pm

_Well, I mean. I feel like supporting someone's passion is important in a relationship._

 

07:45 pm

_Sorry if that's like... Not what you want to hear right now._

 

07:46 pm

**oh i've been supportive**

 

07:46 pm

**i don't even like spiders but i went to his house and petted bryan and shit**

 

07:47 pm

_Okay, I'm sorry, we can get back to serious discussion in a second, but... Bryan_

 

07:47 pm

**i helped him look at places to train up and shit**

 

07:47 pm

**HE CALLED HIS FUCKIN SPIDER BRYAN**

 

07:47 pm

**I'M NOT EVEN MESSING WITH YOU**

 

07:48 pm

**he called his bedroom his cave**

 

07:50 pm

**ugh i'm just annoyed like i'm passionate about shit too but like**

 

07:50 pm

**when i was sending you selfies on the beach he was looking through rocks for bugs**

 

07:51 pm

**i dunno it's just getting grating now**

 

07:53 pm

_Sounds like maybe you're both not as interested in eachother as you thought?_

 

07:54 pm

**i guess**

 

07:55 pm

**it only lasted like a fuckin week which is kinda pathetic**

 

07:56 pm

_Oh. Is it that final then?_

 

07:56 pm

**i can never hold onto guys lol**

 

07:56 pm

**no**

 

07:57 pm

**but it might be**

 

07:57 pm

**cause he was really mad**

 

07:58 pm

**"vhy are you texting zhe ozher men vhen you are viz brian?"**

 

08:00 pm

_Well. Give yourself some time to calm down and think it through, maybe? And... whoever would give up on you that easily is just. Blind_

 

08:05 pm

**hey**

 

08:05 pm

**thanks**

 

08:05 pm

_You're welcome. I'm here if you need to talk._

 

11:43 pm

**we argued some more**

 

11:43 pm

**then we uh**

 

11:45 pm

**we slept together**

 

11:45 pm

**then we argued some more after that**

 

11:47 pm

_Oh, wow._

 

11:47 pm

_That's pretty wild._

 

11:48 pm

_You okay?_

 

11:49 pm

**then he said fuck it if makeup sex doesn't work**

 

11:49 pm

_That's such an asshole thing to say. I'm sorry._

 

11:50 pm

**well**

 

11:50 pm

**i agreed**

 

11:51 pm

_Hey. It's probably for the best. Better to have a clean ending than force eachother to something you don't want, right?_

 

11:52 pm

**yeah**

 

11:52 pm

**it just kinda fell apart really suddenly**

 

11:54 pm

**oh well**

 

11:55 pm

**probably says a lot that i'm not super gutted about it**

 

11:55 pm

_I think so, yeah._

 

11:55 pm

_At least it was fun while it lasted?_

 

11:56 pm

**yeah**

 

11:59 pm

_Wish I could do something more than just... text, but I know you're gonna be okay. This wasn't the last relationship. You deserve someone to love you so much, and I know they're gonna find you._

 

## 28.11.2017

 

00:04 am

**...thank you**

 

00:04 am

**genuinely**

 

00:05 am

**anyway it's late and i gotta shower and sleep**

 

00:05 am

**good night, reaps**

 

00:05 am

_Goodnight, magic man._

 

09:45 am

_Good morning. I had a dream in which Johnny Depp was the new president of the United States, so that's how my night went. How are you doing?_

 

09:56 am

**that's the best dream and i wish that were true**

 

09:56 am

**i'm okay**

 

09:57 am

**hey**

 

09:57 am

**three days until presents**

 

10:00 am

_Oh shit. Hell yeah. I almost forgot._

 

10:00 am

_Glad you're okay._

 

10:02 am

**it's gonna be fucking great**

 

10:03 am

_I don't doubt it._

 

10:03 am

What's the plan for the day?

 

10:05 am

**lup is taking me for sympathy shopping and coffee**

 

10:05 am

_Oh, good. Have fun!_

 

10:23 am

_I wonder. What's your usual coffee order?_

 

10:25 am

**honestly?**

 

10:25 am

**latte with an extra shot and two pumps of vanilla syrup and whipped cream**

 

10:26 am

_Oh, good stuff. Good taste._

 

10:26 am

**i was scared you'd be the "black coffee til i die" type and judge me haha**

 

10:27 am

_Honestly? I did try to force myself into liking black coffee for the aesthetic, but nah._

 

10:28 am

**hahahahhaha**

 

10:28 am

**be true to yourself**

 

10:28 am

**that's more important**

 

10:30 am

_Damn right._

 

10:30 am

_I'm gonna stick to my lattes with raspberry syrup, thanks._

 

10:33 am

**oooh**

 

10:33 am

**nice**

 

10:36 am

**also how do you feel about me busting out those aphorisms**

 

10:36 am

**i should write a self-help book**

 

10:37 am

_Well. You might want to come up with something more original for a book._

 

10:40 am

**nah man**

 

10:40 am

**the whole thing is just a stolen collection of quotes**

 

10:40 am

**attributed to moi**

 

10:41 am

_Oh my God._

 

10:41 am

_You know someone would call you out on this._

 

10:44 am

**i can defend my point**

 

10:45 am

_Well, shit. Mr Wizard Lawyer/Poet. Good luck._

 

10:45 am

**thanks  
**

 

12:31 am

_How's the shopping going?_

 

12:35 am

**got some new clothes that look fire**

 

12:35 am

**i'm debating whether or not to buy a skirt cause i love 'em but ehhh**

 

12:36 am

_Well, you know my opinion on the subject. And that opinion always is that I'm sure you'd look great._

 

12:40 am

**[[attachment: neck-down mirror selfie again. A mauve skirt, a white woollen jumper and thigh high white stockings.]]**

 

12:42 am

_See, I knew it. You look great._

 

12:43 am

**well**

 

12:43 am

**guess i'll get it then**

 

12:45 am

**lup says thank u for convincing me**

 

12:46 am

_Haha. You're both welcome._

 

12:46 am

 

12:50 am

**[[attachment: another selfie: dark skinny jeans, neat, light purple button up shirt, thick black cardigan]]**

 

12:51 am

**going for some winter looks ya know**

 

12:52 am

_10/10, good look. Love that cardigan._

 

12:55 am

**cause it's black?  
**

 

12:55 am

_Maybe._

 

12:56 am

**i'm calling you out, reaper**

 

12:56 am

_Unbelievable. I'm telling you compliments and you do this._

 

12:56 am

**hey**

 

12:56 am

**goths can be sexy**

 

12:57 am

_I mean. Obviously._

 

12:58 am

_Was that an attempted compliment?_

 

1:00 pm

**maaaaaybe**

 

1:00 pm

_Hm. Thanks._

 

1:06 pm

**which of the outfits did you like better**

 

1:07 pm

_That's like asking me which one of my hands I'd rather get cut off, come on._

 

1:07 pm

**you gotta pick one!**

 

1:10 pm

_Oh my God. Fine, I'll go with the second one but just because it's more of an aesthetic I like._

 

1:10 pm

_But just so we're clear, they're both equally great and the skirt is sick._

 

1:13 pm

**what if skirt with the cardigan?**

 

1:13 pm

_Oh, hell yeah._

 

1:14 pm

**hmm**

 

1:14 pm

**there we go then**

 

1:14 pm

**time for my vanilla latte**

 

1:16 pm

_Bone app the teeth._

 

1:16 pm

**hahaha**

 

1:16 pm

**bone**

 

1:16 pm

**reaper**

 

1:17 pm

: 

 

1:17 pm

**i love it you're wonderful**

 

1:19 pm

_Honestly I think this is the first time ever someone appreciated the stupid bone joke._

 

1:19 pm

**hahaha it was funny**

 

1:19 pm

_Glad you liked it?_

 

1:20 pm

 

1:28 pm

_I hope you feel better about the whole. Thing._

 

1:28 pm

**i do**

 

1:28 pm

**miles better**

 

1:29 pm

_Good. I'm really glad._

 

1:29 pm

**yeah**

 

1:30 pm

**single and ready to mingle**

 

1:31 pm

_Oh, hey. That's good attitude. Go get 'em._

 

1:32 pm

**i intend to**

 

1:32 pm

**trust me**

 

1:32 pm

**i very much intend to**

 

1:35 pm

_That sounds ominous._

 

1:35 pm

**it's not**

 

1:36 pm

_No, I know, I'm kidding, just sounded that way. Watch out world, here comes the Wizard_

 

1:40 pm

**oh i know**

 

1:40 pm

**but i'm serious**

 

1:40 pm

**i know what i want**

 

1:41 pm

_And what would that be?_

 

1:41 pm

**you'll just have to find out won't you**

 

1:42 pm

_..._

 

1:42 pm

_Hm._

 

1:45 pm

_I bet you're sitting over there in a wizard hat stroking your long white beard and being proud of how mysterious you are._

 

1:45 pm

**obviously**

 

1:45 pm

**what do you take me for**

 

1:46 pm

_Obviously._

 

1:55 pm

_Seriously though. Should I be concerned about your mingling plans? Are you going after the hottest guy in school?_

 

1:58 pm

**hmm**

 

1:58 pm

**jury's out on that one**

 

1:59 pm

_Hmmmmm._

 

1:59 pm

**hmmmm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we were a bit unfair to Brian. But really, can you blame him?...


	7. fucking enamoured with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA-KAY  
> Sorry we took so long to post this. Editing the text for this takes a huge amount of time and I was just.... being........... lazy................. I'm so so so sorry  
> And to everyone who left nice comments and are still here after that bullshit hiatus: thank you we love you so much

## 29.11.2017

 

07:45 am

_ Remember when I said my cling wrap thing would probably start a prank war? _

 

07:50 am

**oh good**

 

07:50 am

_ They glued my shit. To the bathroom sink. _

 

07:51 am

**HAHAHA**

 

07:55 am

_ Toothbrush, toothpaste, meds. All superglued to the bathroom sink. And I know it's just the tip of the iceberg, probably _ .

 

08:00 am

j **esus**

 

08:00 am

**they glued your meds down?**

 

08:05 am

_ I mean, I can still get the pills out of there. Just can't pick up the bottle. _

 

08:07 am

**oh phew**

 

08:07 am

**good**

 

08:07 am

**make sure you still remember to take 'em all**

 

08:10 am

_ Haha. Thanks for the reminder _

 

08:15 am

_ I'm almost afraid to check the rest of the house. _

 

08:16 am

**haha**

 

08:16 am

**can you say you haven't earned it**

 

08:18 am

_ I mean. Even I have to admit that after what I did they are entitled to some revenge. _

 

08:25 am

_ Oh, come on. Did they really think I'd fall for swapping salt and sugar? That's entry level stuff. _

 

08:28 am

**GOD**

 

08:28 am

**poor work, twins**

 

08:50 am

_ Eggs. _

 

08:51 am

**eggs?**

 

08:53 am

_ They put eggs in the pockets of my coat. _

 

08:53 am

_ Like, raw eggs. _

 

08:55 am

**i**

 

08:55 am

**wow**

 

08:56 am

_ I broke them, of course. Didn't expect that. _

 

09:00 am

_ Oh, this is war. _

 

09:05 am

**was it a good coat too?**

 

09:06 am

_ Long, black, swishy. I'm gonna have to get it dry cleaned. _

 

09:06 am

**rip**

 

09:10 am

**and of course you own a long black swishy coat**

 

09:12 am

**or was it really a robe?**

 

09:15 am

_ Maybe. Maybe it’s a grim reaper's robe. You'll never know. _

 

09:16 am

**hmmm**

 

09:16 am

**maybe i will, though**

 

09:16 am

**maybe i have a cunning plot in place**

 

09:18 am

_ Oh right. I forgot. Damn Slytherins. _

 

09:18 am

**;^)**

 

09:19 am

**youuuu know it**

 

09:25 am

_ Hm. So how's my favorite Slytherin doing on this cold eggy day? _

 

09:26 am

**awww, i'm your favourite?**

 

09:26 am

**and i'm good**

 

09:27 am

**excited**

 

09:30 am

_ Don't let the twins know I said that. _

 

09:30 am

**;^)**

 

09:31 am

_ What are you so excited about? _

 

09:32 am

**presents!**

 

09:32 am

_ Oh, right. Still two days left! _

 

09:33 am

**yep**

 

09:33 am

**but i'm super pumped**

 

09:34 am

**like i know you exist and you're real but it's sort of**

 

09:34 am

**the first physical contact**

 

09:36 am

**that's cheesy actually ignore me**

 

09:38 am

_ Hell no. Cheesy can be good. In this case, it is. _

 

09:38 am

_ And yeah, I think I know what you mean. _

 

09:39 am

_ Maybe you're actually just a figment of my imagination and I've been texting myself all that time.  _

 

09:44 am

**hahaha**

 

09:50 am

_ You know when you have a favorite band, and eventually you see them live, and can't believe they're actually real? I think it's kinda like that. _

 

09:51 am

**well i am a total rock star**

 

09:51 am

_ And there is a rock song about you. _

 

09:52 am

**huh?**

 

09:53 am

_ The Wizard? By Black Sabbath? _

 

09:55 am

**isn't black sabbath like**

 

09:55 am

**middle aged man music**

 

09:56 am

_...Fuck no? _

 

09:56 am

_ What the fuck. No. _

 

09:57 am

**i dunno i never listened to them**

 

09:58 am

_ Well, it's never too late. _

 

09:59 am

**uhhh**

 

10:00 am

**honestly you'll probably have to make me listen to them if u really wanna educate me**

 

10:05 am

_ I mean. I'm not a complete douchebag, I won't force you if you don't like that type of music.  _

 

10:05 am

_ But I'm very tempted to throw in a CD into your gift bag right now. _

 

10:06 am

**god**

 

10:06 am

**nah i'm open to new stuff**

 

10:07 am

**if the reaper himself recommends it**

 

10:08 am

_ Well. Start with Paranoid if you want to, their second studio album. See how you like it. _

 

10:08 am

**busting open the spotify as we speak**

 

10:09 am

_ Nice. _

 

10:15 am

_ Meanwhile I'm actually going out tonight. With the musician guy. _

 

10:17 am

**oh**

 

10:17 am

**uh**

 

10:19 am

**where you heading**

 

10:20 am

_ A band we both happen to like is playing a gig in the nearby pub, so we're going to see them. _

 

10:25 am

**oh**

 

10:29 am

**have fun my dude**

 

10:30 am

_ Thank you. _

 

10:30 am

_ I'm actually really looking forward to it. _

 

10:31 am

_ I'm gonna bust out the golden eyeliner. _

 

10:35 am

**holy shit**

 

10:35 am

**that sounds incredible**

 

10:36 am

**i gotta see this at some point**

 

10:36 am

**after the big reveal idk**

 

10:37 am

_ Haha. Sure. _

 

10:40 am

_ I do really like golden accessories. _

 

10:42 am

**hey same**

 

10:42 am

**they're very good**

 

10:45 am

**i'll honestly go for like**

 

10:45 am

**any metallics**

 

10:45 am

**i'm like a fuckin bird**

 

10:45 am

**shiny things**

 

10:46 am

_ Aw. That's sweet. _

 

10:46 am

_ And would you look at that. Some overlap in our fashion taste. _

 

10:47 am

**hell yeah**

 

10:47 am

**we're not such a mismatch after all**

 

10:48 am

_ I guess not. _

 

6:45 pm

_ Right. Got my band t-shirt, got my leather jacket, got my golden eyeliner. Here goes nothing. _

 

06:47 pm

_ Even if something goes wrong, at least I get to see a band I like. _

 

06:50 pm

**hell yeah**

 

06:50 pm

**have fun**

 

06:55 pm

_ Thank you! _

 

08:40 pm

_ [[attachment: a pic of the band playing]] _

 

08:40 pm

_ We're so close!!! This is great _

 

8:41 pm

**nice!!**

 

8:42 pm

**how's the concert?**

 

9:40 pm

**is the dude okay?**

 

10:15 pm

**all good your end reaps?**

 

11:01 pm

_ Right, so. I walked him home. Just coming back now. It's a nice night. _

 

11:01 pm

**oh**

 

11:05 pm

**was it fun?**

 

11:07 pm

_ Well, yeah. He got really excited about the band and it was really sweet. _

 

11:07 pm

_ Relatable too. _

11:15 pm

**oh cool**

 

11:16 pm

_ Yeah. Except, uh _

 

11:19 pm

_ Okay, I don't drink, right? Dehydration is a bad idea for me. And he had a bit too much to drink tonight. _

 

11:20 pm

_ To be honest I only walked him home because letting him go alone would be seriously unsafe. _

 

11:21 pm

**oh yikes**

 

11:21 pm

**was he okay**

 

11:25 pm

_ Yeah. Just - cried a bit on the way home, babbled something incoherent about his unfulfilled ambitions, almost threw up on my shoes. _

 

11:26 pm

_ It was rather funny, really, but. I don't know. I just wanted to make sure he got home safe. _

 

11:27 pm

**oh**

 

11:35 pm

**do you think you'll see him again?**

 

11:40 pm

_ I'm really not sure right now. Lots of mixed feelings. _

 

11:41 pm

**it's**

 

11:45 pm

**well it's your decision**

 

11:46 pm

_ Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna just sleep on it. See how I feel about this in the morning. _

 

11:46 pm

_ At least the show was really great. _

 

11:48 pm

**for the best**

 

11:48 pm

**and hell yeah**

 

11:49 pm

**glad you enjoyed it my dude**

 

11:50 pm

**sleep tight, reaps**

 

11:55 pm

_ Sweet dreams.  _

 

## 30.11.2017

 

10:01 am

_ So I woke up from a couple of texts from the guy. Mostly apologizing. _

 

10:05 am

**morning**

 

10:09 am

**does that change anything for you?**

 

10:10 am

_ I think _

 

10:10 am

_ I mean. He's a good guy and we have a lot in common. But I think I'd rather just stay friends. _

 

10:11 am

**fair enough**

 

10:11 am

**good**

 

11:20 am

_ Well, I just called him, 'cause as much as I hate talking on the phone I didn't wanna have that conversation over text. _

 

10:23 am

_ I think he was a little bummed but all is well, so. We agreed that if we keep hanging out it's not going to be dates or anything like that. _

 

10:24 am

_ So there's that. _

 

10:24 am

**fair enough**

 

10:24 am

**i'm glad you've sorted it out**

 

10:25 am

_ Yeah, me too. _

 

10:26 am

_ It's _

 

10:29 am

_ I don't know, kind of a shame, but at least there was no fighting. _

 

10:32 am

_ I think I kind of hoped it would go better. But no point in forcing anything, right? _

 

10:33 am

**hey other fish in the sea**

 

10:34 am

_ I guess. _

 

10:35 am

**i don't think you'll be waiting too long**

 

10:35 am

**speaking of which**

 

10:35 am

**tomorrow!**

 

10:36 am

_ Oh, hell yeah. Got it all nice and wrapped. _

 

10:37 am

****  


 

10:37 am

 

10:40 am

**i can't wait**

 

10:40 am

**never been so excited for the start of winter**

 

10:41 am

**you're winning me over**

 

10:42 am

_ Ha. Well. I'm excited too. _

 

10:45 am

_ My aunt can never keep a secret when it comes to gifts. She always comes to us like "hey, wanna know what I bought you?" _

 

10:45 am

**oh my god**

 

10:45 am

**look i'm 18 years old**

 

10:45 am

**we live in a small house**

 

10:46 am

**still no fucking clue where my sister hides shit**

 

10:47 am

_ Oh my God. Are you sure you checked everywhere? _

 

10:47 am

**yes**

 

10:47 am

**she's just some fucking magician**

 

10:47 am

**or maybe she dumps shit at her boyfriend's**

 

10:48 am

_ I thought you're the wizard in this family. _

 

10:48 am

_ Sounds like it's mission impossible time at her boyfriend's place _

 

10:49 am

**hey there's no limits on how many wizards you can have**

 

10:50 am

**is there?**

 

10:50 am

**you're the dnd dude**

 

10:50 am

_ Well, as long as you have someone to heal them... _

 

10:51 am

**can wizards not heal**

 

10:51 am

**i mean healing magic or some shit**

 

10:52 am

_ Nope. Clerics, bards and paladins have healing magic. _

 

10:53 am

**uhhh**

 

10:53 am

**what are any of those**

 

10:53 am

_ Uh. Think of it like... Badass priests, religious warriors and magical musicians. _

 

10:53 am

**right**

 

10:55 am

**hmm**

 

10:55 am

**do you play a bard?**

 

10:56 am

_ Sometimes. _

 

10:56 am

**ayyy**

 

11:00 am

**what do you play in dnd club?**

 

11:00 am

**can you trust me with this information yet?**

 

11:01 am

_ I'll wait for you to guess. But the answer is trickier than that. _

 

11:01 am

**godddd**

 

11:04 am

**more than one?**

 

11:04 am

_ Mhm _

 

11:04 am

**oh shit**

 

11:05 am

**that's cool as fuck**

 

11:05 am

_ I... guess? _

 

11:05 am

_ I mean, fuck yeah it is. Just didn't expect that. _

 

11:05 am

**it's nerdy but cool**

 

11:06 am

_ Thanks. _

 

06:12 pm

_ [[attachment: 3 pairs of feet in fuzzy socks, Love Actually on TV, and a fireplace visible somewhere to the left]] _

 

06:12 pm

_ We're starting early this year. _

 

06:15 pm

**god that's so cute**

 

06:18 pm

**[[attachment: a girl with long, dark red hair, sitting on a beanbag in front of Star Wars]]**

 

06:18 pm

**she's hogging the tv**

 

06:20 pm

_ Are you a Star Wars fan? _

 

06:21 pm

**uhhh**

 

06:21 pm

**i like it but idk if i'd call myself a fan**

 

06:21 pm

**at least not the same way lulu is**

 

06:22 pm

**i keep fuckin telling you people's names sorry**

 

06:22 pm

**lulu is lup is my twin sister and she hit me when i showed her the blobfish thing**

 

06:23 pm

_ Hahaha. No wonder. Tell her hi from me. _

 

06:24 pm

**i will**

 

06:37 pm

~~**Hi my brother's weird anonymous goth boyfriend** ~~

 

06:40 pm

~~_...Wouldn't call myself that, but hi?... _ ~~

 

06:40 pm

~~**you're kravitz aren't you** ~~

 

06:40 pm

~~_... _ ~~

 

06:40 pm

~~_ Well I can't exactly lie to you, can I? _ ~~

 

06:40 pm

~~_ Yeah. _ ~~

 

06:41 pm

_~~The jig is up, I guess~~. _

 

06:41 pm

~~**lol barry's my boyfriend and he's in your dnd club** ~~

 

06:41 pm

~~**don't worry i won't tell koko** ~~

 

06:41 pm

~~**anyway he wants to meet you super bad** ~~

 

06:42 pm

~~_ Oh. _ ~~

 

06:42 pm

~~_ I mean _ ~~

 

06:42 pm

~~_ I don't know if it's a good idea. _ ~~

 

06:43 pm

~~**why not** ~~

 

06:43 pm

~~**barry says you're a great guy** ~~

 

06:43 pm

~~**and my brother is fucking enamoured with you** ~~

 

06:44 pm

~~_ It's not like I can stop him anyway. I just don't want him to be disappointed. I kinda don't wanna lose this. _ ~~

 

06:44 pm

~~**heh** ~~

 

06:44 pm

~~**nah i saw you round you're like** ~~

 

06:44 pm

~~**totally his type** ~~

 

06:44 pm

~~**you're all tall dark and handsome and shit** ~~

 

06:45 pm

~~_ Well, like I said. I can't stop him if he wants to find me. He's pretty close to figuring out who I am himself. Thanks though. _ ~~

 

06:45 pm

~~**mmm** ~~

 

06:45 pm

~~**real honest opinion of him?** ~~

 

06:46 pm

~~_ I think he's amazing and deserves the world. Shortly speaking. _ ~~

 

06:46 pm

~~**god you're smitten with him aren't you** ~~

 

06:46 pm

~~_... _ ~~

 

06:46 pm

~~_ Maybe. _ ~~

 

06:46 pm

~~**god you're both so fucking gay** ~~

 

06:47 pm

~~_...Okay. _ ~~

 

06:47 pm

~~**you'll see** ~~

 

06:47 pm

~~**good talk** ~~

 

06:47 pm

~~**i'll delete the messages** ~~

 

06:47 pm

**see ya**

 

06:47 pm

_ Thanks? Bye, I guess. _

 

06:49 pm

**what the fuck did she say to you**

 

06:50 pm

_ Nothing. _

 

06:50 pm

**she was hammering away at the keyboard like a woman gone mad but sure jan**

 

06:51 pm

_ I have no idea what you're talking about. _

 

06:51 pm

**hmmm**

 

06:55 pm

_ You have nothing to worry about anyway. _

 

06:55 pm

**right**

 

06:56 pm

**good then**

 

06:57 pm

_ Mhm. Enjoy the Star Wars. _

 

06:57 pm

**i shall**

 

06:57 pm

**enjoy your actual christmas movies**

 

06:58 pm

_ Thanks. After Love Actually we planned Nightmare Before Christmas and then Home Alone. _

 

07:00 pm

**a fantastic selection tbh**

 

07:00 pm

_ Damn right. _

 

07:05 pm

_ Oh, we need to have a Hugh Grant movies marathon. Nothing  but cheesy romantic movies with Hugh Grant in them. _

 

07:06 pm

**we as in you and your siblings**

 

07:06 pm

**or we as in us**

 

07:07 pm

_ Uh. I meant me an my siblings, but who knows what the future will bring. _

 

07:07 pm

**movie night**

 

07:08 pm

**we gotta**

 

07:08 pm

_ Allright. _

 

07:08 pm

**i'm just saying**

 

07:08 pm

**whether it's in person**

 

07:08 pm

**or we just text each other during a movie**

 

07:09 pm

**you know play it at the same time**

 

07:12 pm

_ Hell yeah. Good plan. _

 

07:15 pm

**nice**

 

11:48 pm

_ I'm off to sleep. Can't wait for tomorrow. _

 

11:50 pm

**me either**

 

11:50 pm

**tomorrow**  

 

11:51 pm

_  Goodnight. _

 

## 01.12.2017

 

07:30 am

**gooooood morning**

 

07:35 am

**remember**

 

07:35 am

**you're picking your present up and leaving mine between first and second period**

 

07:36 am

**janitor's closet near classroom 1-12 main building**

 

08:00 am

**i'm so excited**

 

10:11 am

**hey**

 

10:11 am

**it's uh**

 

10:11 am

**second period now**

 

10:11 am

**you didn't come for your present**

 

11:00 am

**are you there?**

 

12:15 pm

**reaps?**

 

01:08 pm

**reaps**

 

02:53 pm

**reaper**

 

02:53 pm

**are you okay**

 

03:03 pm

**reaper please be okay**

 

03:30 pm

**please text me when you can**

 

04:00 pm

**fuck**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one :^)


	8. we're going to be okay

6:15 pm

_I'm so sorry._

 

6:15 pm

**holy fuck are you okay did something happen**

 

6:15 pm

**i waited outside for you to turn up and you never showed**

 

6:16 pm

_You what_

 

6:16 pm

**i**

 

6:17 pm

**fuck.**

 

6:17 pm

**wanted to meet you**

 

6:20 pm

_I'm so sorry. I had a crisis, just... same shit as always. I'm still in the hospital right now._

 

6:20 pm

**oh my god**

 

6:20 pm

**are you alright**

 

6:21 pm

**are your siblings with you**

 

6:21 pm

_Yeah, I'd like to see anyone try to kick them out. I'm fine. I mean, I feel like crap, but I'm fine._

 

6:22 pm

**good**

 

6:24 pm

**what if i**

 

6:24 pm

**come drop off your present**

 

6:25 pm

_I don't want you to meet me when I'm like this. I should be released soon anyway._

 

6:25 pm

_And hey. You're cheating._

 

6:26 pm

**i'm a slytherin**

 

6:26 pm

**what do you expect**

 

6:26 pm

**the wizard not the non-cheater**

 

6:27 pm

_Ha. True._

 

6:30 pm

_Barry's in the D &D club, you know. _

 

6:30 pm

**wait what**

 

6:30 pm

**how do you know i know**

 

6:31 pm

**lup told you**

 

6:31 pm

_I mean, I don't know what you know. But I know your sister knows who I am, so._

 

6:31 pm

**and i bet lup told barry not to tell me anything too**

 

6:37 pm

**SHE FUCKING DID I HATE HER**

 

6:40 pm

_Might as well introduce myself properly now. Hi, my name is Kravitz, nice to meet you._

 

6:40 pm

**holy shit**

 

6:40 pm

**hey kravitz**

 

6:40 pm

**i'm the wizard**

 

6:40 pm

**but just for you**

 

6:40 pm

**you can call me taako**

 

6:41 pm

_Hey Taako._

 

6:41 pm

**god this is weird**

 

6:41 pm

**i really love it though**

 

6:42 pm

**please tell me i'm not the only one grinning at my phone like a fuckin idiot**

 

6:42 pm

_Haha. No, you're not._

 

6:50 pm

_They're keeping me for the night, but I'll be out tomorrow._

 

6:51 pm

**will you be in school**

 

6:55 pm

_The twins are saying no, but I'm saying yes._

 

6:55 pm

**hmm**

 

6:55 pm

**don't hurt yourself**

 

6:55 pm

**don't rush anything for my sake**

 

6:56 pm

_Well, I'll probably skip the first period. But I'm gonna be fine. I only staying here for the night to be 100% sure I can leave safely._

 

6:56 pm

**right**

 

6:56 pm

**good**

 

7:00 pm

**do you uh**

 

7:00 pm

**want to meet then?**

 

7:02 pm

_I'm still kinda scared to, to be honest. But I think it's unavoidable at this point._

 

7:02 pm

**part of me is scared too**

 

7:02 pm

**i don't know if i've**

 

7:02 pm

**ever really been as honest with anyone except like. lup and barry.**

 

7:02 pm

**i was always kind of afraid that people would hear that and like**

 

7:03 pm

**noone else would have me**

 

7:03 pm

_Hey, no. You have nothing to worry about. Everything that you told me is just making me want to meet you more._

 

7:04 pm

_How many times have I told you that you're great? I meant it every time and I still mean it._

 

7:05 pm

**hey i say the exact same to you**

 

7:07 pm

_I just worry that I'm a better person in text than I am in, well, in person. I don't know._

 

7:08 pm

**you know what**

 

7:08 pm

**i'm pretty sure we're gonna be okay**

 

7:08 pm

_Ha. Okay, if you say so._

 

7:10 pm

_Well then. Where and when?_

 

7:10 pm

**lunchtime**

 

7:10 pm

**on the roof**

 

7:10 pm

**make it some japanese high school drama shit**

 

7:11 pm

**wait that might be too cold actually**

 

7:11 pm

**cold temperatures can like set off a crisis can't they?**

 

7:11 pm

**or sudden changes in temperature**

 

7:11 pm

_Holy shit. You did research._

 

7:12 pm

**i tried to, correct me if i'm wrong**

 

7:12 pm

_No, you're right. Wow._

 

7:12 pm

_That's... that's so nice to be honest. That you did that._

 

7:13 pm

**well**

 

7:13 pm

**i wanted to like**

 

7:13 pm

**not make you answer questions all the time**

 

7:13 pm

_Thanks._

 

7:14 pm

_How about the library?_

 

7:14 pm

**okay**

 

7:14 pm

**sounds good**

 

7:14 pm

**i'm so fucking excited**

 

17:16 pm

**damn**

 

7:16 pm

**i wore the skirt today already**

 

7:16 pm

**i mean i can wear the cardigan twice but**

 

7:16 pm

**you've ruined my good first impression now with your going to hospital shit**

 

7:16 pm

**god**

 

7:16 pm

**god, kravitz**

 

7:17 pm

_Ugh._

 

7:17 pm

_Whatever you wear. I know I'll be floored._

 

7:17 pm

**see i'd like to be humble but i'm hot as fuck**

 

7:18 pm

_Hell yeah._

 

7:18 pm

 

7:18 pm

**do you need to get some rest**

 

7:18 pm

**i don't wanna keep you up**

 

7:19 pm

_Yeah, I'll probably just go to sleep now._

 

7:19 pm

**see you tomorrow**

 

7:20 pm

_See you tomorrow._

 

7:20 pm

**good night kravitz**

 

7:20 pm

_Goodnight, Taako._

 

## 02.12.2017 

 

9:30 am

_I'm on my way to school right now. We're doing this._

 

9:30 am

**god i can't wait to meet you**

 

9:31 am

**lup is taking her goddamn time**

 

9:31 am

**she's doing this deliberately i swear to god**

 

9:33 am

**never been so excited to go to fuckin school**

 

9:35 am

_Soon._

 

10:01 am

**just gotta get through these morning classes**

 

10:01 am

**spanish has never dragged on this long**

 

10:02 am

_Hey now. Pay attention._

 

10:02 am

**hm**

 

10:02 am

**impossible**

 

10:03 am

**and you're responding sir**

 

10:03 am

**why don't you pay attention yourself**

 

10:05 am

_'Cause someone keeps texting me._

 

10:05 am

**how convenient**

 

10:05 am

**i wonder who**

 

10:06 am

_Some guy who likes to text strangers when their number is left in a bathroom stall._

 

10:06 am

**i got you outta it**

 

10:06 am

**worth it**

 

10:07 am

_I sure hope so._

 

10:35 am

_Right. I'm on my way to the library._

 

10:35 am

**i'm there**

 

10:37 am

**uhhh if it helps you to spot me i'm blonde and i've got a coffee**

 

10:38 am

_Yeah, I think I can see you._

 

***

 

The library isn’t busy at this time, but neither is it empty. There’s the soft, quiet sound of footsteps between the aisles, rustling pages, the smell of paper and ink and coffee steaming from mugs and paper cups. But Taako stands out. Kravitz recognises the black cardigan from the photo he sent. He’s sitting at a table, a book lying open in front of him, but he isn’t reading it, a cup of coffee topped with cream and sauce he isn’t drinking. His eyes are locked on the other entrance, squinting slightly, searching. Kravitz feels his heart racing at the sight of him. Soft blonde curls, big eyes, long lashes, sharp cheekbones, neatly pointed chin. For a split second, he wants to turn and run away. He’s still terrified. Here is a boy, a boy who knows so much, so intimately, whose expectations must be so inflated, more than anything Kravitz could meet, not when _he_ is so _wonderful_.

He swallows. Takes a deep breath. Puts his phone in his pocket and tightens his grip on the handle of the gift bag. He walks over quietly, to just beside the table. Taako still hasn’t noticed him, too focused on the other doorway. That’s kind of cute. “Taako?” It sounds hesitant. Weak. He hates it. But it’s too late to take it back.

Taako jumps to his feet as if he’s been shocked, spinning on his heel to face him, eyes wide and lips softly parted. Fuck. He’s beautiful. “Kravitz?” he whispers, grey eyes flicking back and forth over his face, exploratory. And then his face splits into a broad, bright grin, stretching from ear to ear. “Hey.”

It takes Kravitz a long, awkward moment to remember how to speak. He can feel the weight of the hospital on his appearance, feel it pulling down on the bags beneath his eyes. He is immediately aware of every wrinkle in his shirt, the slight gauntness of his cheeks. “Hi.” His expression is lost, almost dazed, but he’s smiling softly.

He holds out a hand for Taako to shake. Taako ignores it completely, running past it to pull him into a sudden, tight hug.  “Well damn, reaper man, you’re kinda super handsome aren’t ya’?” he mumbles into his ear.

Kravitz tries not to feel overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of their bodies pressing against each other, of Taako’s long, slender fingers on his back, and wraps his arms around his shoulders slowly. “Look who’s talking,” he mumbles. Then it’s all too much to process and he steps back, holding up the bag. “Sorry it’s late.”

Taako bounces excitedly on his heels, eyeing it with pleasure, and claps his hands, turning to root through the dark teal backpack on the table and pull out a small box, wrapped neatly in shiny black paper. “Eh. It’s cool. Not like you didn’t have an excuse.” He passes it over, and seems to be physically restraining himself from tearing the bag from Kravitz’s hands. Kravitz’s smile widens slightly as he passes it across. Taako’s package is heavy, despite its size. He eyes it with curiosity as Taako immediately begins tearing through the tissue paper to look at what he’s got. A makeup palette - a nice one. Lydia and Edward approved it, at the very least, and a pink merino wool cardigan with a small enamel pin shaped like a wizard’s hat attached to the front. There is a moment of uncharacteristic silence, before he squeals with excitement. A few heads turn to look at the commotion. “Holy shit, fuck, this is _amazing_ , thank you!”

“See if it fits?” Kravitz suggests softly.

Taako pulls the soft cardigan out and looks at it, hands running across the fabric, before scrambling to take the one he was wearing off and replace it. It fits him like a glove. He steps back just enough to give himself room to do a little twirl. “How do I look?”

The doctors should probably be concerned about his accelerated heart rate. Kravitz’s smile turns dreamy and adoring. “You look wonderful.”

That certainly seems to please him. Taako preens like a peacock at the praise, before frowning. “You have to open yours, too,” he insists, nodding to the box Kravitz had completely forgotten he was holding.

He nods, moving to take a seat at the table, the chair next to Taako’s. Taako follows suit. Then he slowly begins to peel back the paper. He’s meticulous in how he does it, sliding his nail beneath the tape to avoid ripping the wrapping where he can, carefully unfolding each flap. Taako is leaning in, watching like a hawk. Kravitz wonders if he’s sweating. Inside is a dark box, plain, but the wood grain is beautiful and the construction is sturdy. He flips up the golden latch and the lid to look at what’s inside. And he feels his heart stop. The box is padded with velveteen, the bottom shaped to accommodate a set of seven opalite dice. Colours swirl through each of the carved white stones, and the numbers are inked in gold. He is speechless, spluttering to try and form a coherent sentence. “You… This…” He reaches in to take out the d20, turning it between his thumb and index finger, watching it, pearlescent in the artificial lights on the library ceiling. “Holy fuck.” He places it back, almost reverent, and gently closes the lid. “Holy _fuck_. Thank you. This is the best gift ever, Jesus…”

His eyes are wide as he looks up to Taako, awed. But Taako is absolutely delighted, tapping his leg beneath the table, drumming his fingertips on the top as he watches. “I’m glad you like them. Really glad.”

“Like them is an understatement,” Kravitz promises, shaking his head in disbelief. “I love them. I feel as though I didn’t get you enough now, I-”

“Hey now, I’ve wanted that exact makeup palette for a while and I know it doesn’t come cheap. I know I’m amazing, but you’re not bad yourself.” He leans his chin on his hand, elbow on the table, and quirks an eyebrow as he smirks at him, smug. His eyes are twinkling.

“You _are_ amazing,” Kravitz breathes, unable to tear his eyes from him.

Taako bites his lower lip, and reaches out to take his hand. “Would it be too much if I…” He trails off.

Kravitz blinks. “If...?”

He laughs lightly, shaking his head, curls bouncing around his face. His eyes flick downwards. “I… I’m not great with words in real life. Sorry to like, catfish you into thinking I was super cool and charismatic and shit. But, like, never mind. I’m so, so happy to finally meet you. At last.” He squeezes his hand, glancing up at him through his eyelashes.

Kravitz squeezes back, still amazed by the fact that’s something he is able to do. “I’m happy to meet you too, Taako.” There’s a light blush on Taako’s cheeks. His lips are parted in a soft, hopeful smile. His expression makes Kravitz’s knees feel weak. He’s suddenly very grateful that he is already sitting down. He doesn’t let go of his hand. “So here we are then. Finally.”

“Finally,” Taako agrees. He scoots his chair closer so that their knees touch.

Kravitz covers his mouth with his hand, as if to stop all the words he wants to say spilling out all at once. “I don’t know what to say,” he finally admits, sheepish. “This is… a lot. It’s _good_ , but… A lot.”

“Me too. Like, honestly, I’m chill just sitting here in dead silence looking at your handsome-ass face, bud. It’s nice.”

Taako looks honest there, and Kravitz finds himself in disbelief that this is real. He decides to stare down at the table instead, eyes following the grain of the wood, looping around the knots. He feels so suddenly shy. “So how does Lup feel about all this?” He dares to look back up at him.

The slight pinkness in his cheeks has grown into an honest-to-god blush. “She keeps fuckin’ teasing me.”

Kravitz’s heart skips a beat. Oh, he’s fucked. He’s so fucked. “G- _God_ , is it bad?” God help him, he’s stuttering.

Taako’s expression falls, confused. “Hey now, what you so nervous for? She’s just reading me, she’s not gonna, like, give you the shovel talk and dig your grave in preparation.”

“Sorry. Sorry, I just… I’m nervous. About this.” He gestures with his free hand to theirs, joined between them. “In general.”

Taako moves to catch it in mid-air, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t be.” Kravitz could swear he’s moving closer.

“Can’t fucking believe I have to thank my siblings for this,” he mumbles.

Taako laughs. “Neither can I.”

“They’re going to be so smug,” Kravitz complains, but his real attention is on how warm and close Taako is to him. “It’s going to be hell. But I’m glad they put my number on that bathroom stall.”

“Me the fuck too. I got you out of it,” he replies with a wink.

It didn’t happen. He didn’t see it. Kravitz very deliberately ignores the lump in his throat at that, the warm weight in his stomach. “Yeah. Your, uh, your sister called me your mysterious goth boyfriend.”

Taako’s jaw drops, scandalised, then he lets out an irritated grunt and shuts it again with a click. “Fuckin’ brat. Of course she did.” But there’s something vulnerable about the way he glances aside there. The cream is melting on the top of his coffee, foaming down the sides of the mug.

Kravitz leans closer, trying to meet his eyes again. “Hey. I do want to… To spend more time with you again. Now that we’ve met. If that’s something that you want, too.”

Their eyes lock. Taako looks dazed and bewildered but somehow the steadiest he has this whole meeting. “I’d love that,” he whispers.

Kravitz can’t stop himself from grinning brightly, filled with childish glee and a sweet, heady rush of relief that could probably bowl him over if he were standing. “Good. Good. I, uh. Do you wanna drink your coffee?” he asks, looking for anything else to talk about.

There is a specific emotion that comes with remembering that you forgot about a hot drink that is rapidly cooling. He lets go of his hands to take a sip, and grimaces. “Oh, it’s like, nasty lukewarm temperature.” He starts trying to chug it before it goes entirely cold, and Kravitz can’t help but laugh affectionately behind his hand as he slams it back down on the saucer. There’s a little spot of cream on his upper lip. If Kravitz were a braver man, he would reach out to wipe it away himself. Instead, he gestures to his own face with a wry smile. Taako panics and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, then grins back at him.

“Now, if you’d like another drink,” Kravitz begins. “I would very much like a cup of tea. Any requests?”

“I’m good and hydrated full of cold, shitty coffee, buddy. But I could go for, like, a lemon muffin.” He grins at him, and reaches for his wallet. Kravitz shakes his head.

“My treat.”

“You _gentleman_ ,” Taako teases.

Kravitz finds he rather likes being teased by Taako, giving him one last happy glance over his shoulder as he gets up. He also finds that the walk across the library to the cafe is sweet respite from his heart trying to hammer its way out of his chest. The queue isn’t long, but he still has time for his pulse to settle. He orders in a quiet, pensive voice, and then brings the tray back, setting it down gently. Taako gives the muffin an appreciative, hungry look, scooting the plate closer past the open book on the desk. “What are you reading?” Kravitz asks.

Taako moves the book away and grins. “Oh. You know.” He smiles, devious, and places a finger in front of his lips. Kravitz tilts his head, and tries to hide his confusion and absolute lack of knowledge behind a sip of his tea. Taako tears into his muffin, then pulls off a chunk, offering it out. “Want a bit?” he offers. Kravitz smiles and takes it, popping it into his mouth. The cake is soft and spongy, tart and sweet, filled with lemon curd.

He nods appreciatively. “It’s good.”

Taako hums, somewhere between acknowledgment and skepticism. “I make better.”

Kravitz grins. “Oh, I bet you do. I really want to try some of your cooking.”

“Jesus, you’re fucking cute,” Taako says. He sounds almost disapproving.

“In a bad way?” Kravitz asks, suddenly anxious, frowning.

He scoffs, shaking his head. “Nope. It’s _sweet_. Well. Next date is you gettin’ some good old fashioned Taako home cooking then.”

Kravitz’s heart jumps. “So we’re calling this a date?” he asks softly.

“You should be honoured,” Taako says, lifting his chin, haughty. But there’s something unsteady in his voice, quavering. “I’m in high demand, you remember.”

“But this is… you’re okay with this being a date?”

“I’m very okay with it.” This time, it sound sincere. He turns his head to meet his eyes.

“Okay!” Kravitz says, very sudden and louder than he intends. He glances about, and a few other students are glaring in his direction. But he’s far too elated to feel cowed by it. “Then this is date.”

“Good,” Taako agrees. And this point the way his eyelashes are fluttering, the way he’s tossing his hair, it all has to be deliberate. He moves so their thighs are pressed together and leans against his shoulder.

Kravitz takes in a deep breath, utterly terrified that any movement will dispel this beautiful, wonderful illusion. And then he’s brave enough to put an arm around his waist. “If we’re going to do this… It won’t be easy. My illness isn’t going to suddenly go away.”

“I know,” Taako says quietly. “This is worth it.”

Kravitz hugs him a little tighter, warmth blossoming in his chest. “Hearing that means the world to me, Taako.”

There’s a long pause. “Can I kiss you?” Taako asks, so soft Kravitz almost thinks he imagined it. But when he turns his head to look, he’s gazing up at him with those big, soft grey eyes and it’s _real_. The world around them ceases in one flash of light to exist. He nods, absolutely speechless.

Taako draws in a painfully slow breath, eyes fluttering closed. And their lips meet. It’s soft and gentle and hesitant and so, so good. When he pulls away, Taako smiles, flipping the cover of the book closed. “Kurt Vonnegut,” he says, smug. “ _If this isn’t nice, I don’t know what is._ ”

Kravitz stares at him in happy surprise. “Wow. I’m so happy you remembered that.” He reaches out to stroke his cheek, thumb pressing against Taako’s lower lip. Taako smiles and kisses it, smiling up at him.

“Of course I did.”

They sit in silence for a minute, drinking in each other’s presence. And then Kravitz opens his mouth. “So. Still interested in D&D?”

Taako laughs. “If you teach me. You still never told me about your character.”

Kravitz’s eyes sparkle with smug satisfaction at a secret well kept. “I’m the dungeon master.”

“You _kinky motherfucker_!” Taako swats his arm playfully, grinning. “Of course you are. Third date will be D &D then.”

“Deal,” Kravitz agrees.

Of course, they go on to have far more than three dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it until the end with us, all the supportive comments and all your patience!
> 
> the narrated past of this chapter was written by @HopelessBanana.


End file.
